Runnin On Empty
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Mereka bertemu, lalu jatuh cinta, dan mereka berlari dalam kekosongan tak berarti.. dalam kisah cinta mereka selalu diberi kekosongan untuk mereka bersama.. dan terus berlari.. HoMin!
1. First meet, First Love, First Kiss

Runnin' On Empty

.

.

**Pairing:**

Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin

**Genre:**

Romance

**Rate:**

T

**Warning:**

AU, Yaoi, Typos, OOC, membosankan, mengandung bahasa santai, senjang umur yang panjang, alur mundur dan blahblahblah.. DLDR!

Bayangin Changmin jaman HUG untuk Chap ini, ne! ^^

Kalau Yunho terserah anda..

.

.

Happy reading ^0^

.

.

_Kita bertemu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu._

_Saat itu senja._

_Hujan deras pun menemani._

_Sampai muncul percik cinta yang belum terasa._

_Aku sadar perlahan._

_Kau cinta pertama yang datang untukku._

_Kita berlari di tengah hujan._

_Bagiku dunia kosong._

_Hanya ada kau dan aku._

.

.

"Aaah! Hujan nih!"

Aku memekik. Air yang mengguyur kepalaku turun dengan tiba-tiba. Aku mengerem sepedaku, kemudian menutup-nutupi kepala dengan tas selempang yang tengah kukenakan. Sebal sekali. niat ingin pulang dengan selamat, malah terserang hujan begini. Sekarang aku mengayuh kembali sepedaku. Menuju sebuah halte terdekat di ujung jalan sana. Tidak peduli melihat keadaan halte yang agak hancur atapnya. Yang penting meneduh dulu lah.

"Huuh.. selamat!" desahku lega.

Aku memerhatikan seluruh sudut halte. Hanya ada dua buah kursi panjang. Satu di kananku dan satu lagi di kiri. Yang kanan kelihatan masih bagus atapnya, yang kiri sudah agak bocor, melihat banyak air yang menetes dari atap di atas kursi di kiriku. Sebenarnya aku ingin duduk di kursi yang kanan, tapi sudah terisi seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah tertidur, sepertinya. Daripada mengganggunya, lebih baik aku duduk di kursi yang kiri sajalah.

Setelah aku duduk, aku melepas tas selempang yang tadi melindungi kepalaku. Mendesah berat kemudian membuka resletingnya dengan perlahan. lalu mendesah lega menyadari buku-buku yang ada di dalam tasku terselamatkan. Tidak basah satu buku pun. Untung aku beli tas yang anti air. walau mahal tapi kan berguna juga nantinya.

_**Tes.. Tes..**_

"Eh!" aku memekik dan mendongak melihat atap yang bocor.

_**Tes..**_

Air bocoran dari atap itu mengenai wajahku. Aku menghela napas berat, mengelap wajahku dengan kedua tangan dengan wajah tertekuk. Air bocoran itu semakin gencar membasahi rambutku mengingat hujan kembali deras. Kugeser pantatku ke samping, menghindari bocoran itu. tapi ternyata..

_**Tes.. Tes..**_

"Aduh! Tambah banyak!" seruku kesal.

Tahu tidak sih kalau _mood_-ku sedang buruk hari ini. ditambah lagi dengan bocor-bocor ini. kembali kugeser pantatku. Tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia. Masih bocor. Adakah tempat yang aman? Jawabannya, tidak ada. Semua bocor. Apes. Wajahku menekuk dengan jeleknya.

"Hihi.."

Kaget. Itu yang aku rasakan. Kukira ada hantu atau apa yang terkikik begitu. Nggak tahunya malah lelaki dewasa tadi yang duduk. Eh? Kenapa dia mengikik sendiri seperti itu? jangan-jangan dia orang gila. Tapi tak ada orang gila yang memakai baju sebagus itu. atau mungkin dia stress? Ditinggal pacarnya begitu? Lalu dia mabuk. Aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aduh. Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku. Tuhan. Aku masih ingin hidup bahagia.

"Kamu lucu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh, dan ternyata bertemu tatap dengannya. Mata musang itu berkilat tajam tapi penuh kasih. Rasa takutku jadi agak menghilang.

"Sini. Duduk aja di sini, nggak bocor kok," tawarnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Mataku membulat. Bukannya apa. Aku hanya tak percaya. Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata orang jahat? Suka menjual organ-organ manusia. Aku tidak mau ya. Aku baru mau lulus SMA. Masa sudah dijual.

"Aku bukan orang jahat kok, nggak usah takut gitu," ia tertawa kemudian.

Karena aku sudah sebal dengan bocor, yasudah aku duduk di sebelahnya. Tak peduli dengan seragamku yang membuat basah kursi itu. lelaki tadi hanya melihatku dengan ekor matanya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Aku kan orangnya grogi-an kalau ditatap orang. Jadi aku cuma nunduk.

"SMA ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh.. kelas berapa?"

"Em.. Mau lulus,"

"Berarti kelas 3. Wah.. kukira baru kelas 2,"

"?" aku menatapnya yang menatap hujan.

"Mukamu masih muda, imut loh," ia menatapku kemudian.

"Enak aja! Aku cowok loh!"

"Iya tahu. Emang siapa bilang kamu cewek? Kalo cewek kenapa pakai celana? Nggak _Sexy_ dong,"

Aku diam.

"Serius deh imut. Kayak anak SMP malah,"

"Masa? Aku udah 18 ah,"

"Iya. Mau ngaca?"

"Nggak ah, kayak cewek. Emang punya?"

"Apa? Cewek?"

"Bukan! Kaca,"

"Punya lah. Kaca _spion_ tapi,"

".."

Aku _sweatdrop_. Ngomong apa aku sama orang ini?

"Namamu siapa?"

Aku mendelik. "Kenapa nanya nama?"

"Eh? Nggak boleh ya? Yaudah deh. Tapi kalau kamu mau tahu, namaku Jung Yunho. 24 tahun lho. Udah tua," ia nyengir sumringah.

"Nggak mau tahu tuh,"

"Oh.. oke, oke. Lupain aja yang tadi,"

"Ngasih nama gitu, emang nggak takut aku jadi _stalker_ kamu?" alisku mengerut. Ia tertawa lagi, merogoh kantung jaket, merabanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Nggak lah. Udah biasa di _Stalk_. Orang ganteng kayak aku banyak _Stalker_-nya, haha,"

Lagi-lagi aku _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

Aku menoleh ke depan. Menghadap hujan yang tak kian berhenti. Matahari sudah diujung perpisahan. Warnanya jingga kemerahan. Tapi agak gak kelihatan karena mendung. Sudah sore. Pasti dimarahin Appa lagi karena pulang terlalu sore. Tak bisa menelponnya. Sinyal _Handphone_-ku kosong melompong. Tapi aku punya alasan. Hujan.

_**Ctek!**_

Aku mendengar suara pemantik. Berasal dari lelaki itu. Di bibir berbentuk hatinya tersemat rokok bermerek terkenal. Aku hanya melihatnya yang menyalakan rokoknya. Dia nggak takut mati ya? Padahal masih muda udah nge-rokok. Kalau aku sih paling mengindari yang begitu.

"Hey, nggak takut mati?" tanyaku.

Ia tersedak rokok. Kemudian melihatku dengan mata indahnya. Ia menggeleng mantab. "Nggak. Kalaupun mati, aku begini-begini aja," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lagipula ini bisa ngangetin. Mau coba? Ini satu," ia menjulurkan tangan yang menggenggam sekotak rokok dengan jarinya yang panjang dan lentik.

Aku menggeleng sembari menjauh. "Nggak terimakasih. Kalau mau mati nggak usah ngajak-ngajak ya,"

Ia menatapku aneh. "Padahal waktu lulus SMA aku udah ngerokok,"

"Itu sih kamu! Aku nggak yah," kesalku.

"Oke-oke jangan marah," ia nyengir sumringah. "Kayak cewek,"

"Eh aku bukan cewek! Tuh kan ngatain aku cewek!"

"Aku minta maaf deh,"

Aku menghela napas lemas. Hujannya belum berhenti. "Aku maafin,"

Percakapan terhenti begitu saja. Pandangan kami bertemu sekejap. Lalu terputus setelah beberapa detik. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Sedikit mengibarkan kerah kausku yang kancingnya terbuka dua. Seragamku yang basah membuatku menggigil. Dingin sekali. aku kuat dingin. Tapi aku benci kedinginan saat basah. Butuh pelukan. Iya, pelukan. Lebay sih. Ini kode namanya. Aku hanya butuh jaket. Sialnya aku lupa bawa jaket. Pagi tadi aku lupa baca ramalan cuaca di _TV_. Tidak tahu sorenya akan hujan. Kalau aku pulang siang sih tak apa. Soalnya siang tadi tak hujan. Salahkan tugas kelompokku yang membuat terperangkap.

_**Pluk!**_

Pandanganku gelap. Aku kaget kukira buta. Tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Sebuah jaket coklat muda beraroma Parfum pria dewasa. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Jung Yunho. ingatanku terlalu baik sehingga masih bisa mengingat namanya. Kumiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Ambil lah, dingin kan? Belum mau mati kan?" ucapnya. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku.

"O-oh!" aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih!"

Ia diam sebentar. Aku tak peduli. Kukenakan jaket pemberiannya. Kebesaran sedikit tak apalah. Malah lebih membuatku hangat. Baik sekali orang ini. kini mataku kembali bertemu dengan mata musangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tiba-tiba. Kudengar dengusan darinya. Aneh ya dia.

"Nggak papa nih? Jadi basah gini," aku merasa menyesal.

"Nggak apa kok, aku punya banyak. Kalau mau ambil aja,"

"Eh? Nggak lah, mana mungkin,"

"Hmm.." ia menggumam, menyender pada senderan kursi. "Hujannya nggak mau berhenti ya," tatapannya kosong ke depan.

"Eh? I-iya," aku mengikutinya menatap hujan.

"Padahal ingin pulang cepat," ia menyesap rokoknya pelan.

"Iya, mau pulang cepat,"

Asap rokok menguar ke udara, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Seperti obrolan kami. Hilang begitu saja. Lidahku kelu. Pikiranku menerawang. Kenapa jadi canggung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan? Aku meliriknya. Ia tetap sibuk dengan sepuntung rokok di bibirnya. Aku yakin dia bukan pecandu. Masih segar begitu. Kurekatkan jaketnya yang menempel di tubuhku. Lumayan hangat. Tapi bagaimana dengannya yang cuma pakai kemeja? Lagi-lagi aku egois.

"Jung Yunho-sshi," aku memanggilnya. Lidahku terasa nyaman ketika mengucapkan namanya. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri.

Ia hanya mendehem, tak melihatku.

"Nggak dingin ya?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng acuh. Nikmat sekali menghisap rokoknya. Aku jadi mau. Eh, tidak boleh.

"Ehm.."

Dan tidak ada lagi percakapan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia tidak bicara lagi ya? Padahal tadi ia yang semangat sekali berbicara ini dan itu. Sebuah Bis kota berhenti tepat di depan kami. Menunggu penumpang. Aku tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pada supirnya. Maaf ia kurang beruntung. Aku menyender. Menutup mataku. Suara hujan deras ini menenangkan. Juga aroma parfum yang menyengat. Hangat dari jaket bercampur hangat dari tubuh lelaki asing di sampingku. Bahunya menempel di bahuku secara tidak sadar. Dan aku menikmatinya. Mau lebih. Jadi aku bergeser mendekat, menyamankan diri. Ngantuk tiba-tiba. Lelah juga. Rasanya ingin tidur saja.

.

.

" –hey! Changmin-sshi? _Hello?_ Ayo bangun,"

Sebuah suara merdu serta tepukan lemah menyadarkanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. tidak ada cahaya yang menerpa. Belum pagi. Kenapa aku dibangunkan? Dengan acuh, aku semakin menyamankan diri disesuatu yang hangat ini. hangat, nyaman juga harum. Apa ini? sepertinya bukan kasurku.

"Changmin? Min? Bangun! Hujannya sudah reda,"

Kata suara itu lagi. Hujan? Reda?

Oh! Aku ingat! Aku sedang dihalte!

"A-apa?" aku terbangun. Tatapanku berlari ke sekeliling. Langit sudah gelap. Bau tanah dan hujan memekakan indera penciumanku. Dan di sampingku. Ada lelaki yang tak terlihat wajahnya. Aku tahu. Jung Yunho. Ah.. aku sadar. Ternyata aku tertidur ya? Aku tidur dimana tadi? Jangan-jangan..

"Ah.. akhirnya bangun juga. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. bahuku sampai kaku kamu tidurin," Yunho menggerakkan bahunya, menciptakan suara gemeletuk.

Aku melotot. "Yunho-sshi! Maaf banget! Ya ampun.. kok kamu nggak bangunin aku sih dari tadi?"

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Meskipun gelap, tapi aku tetap bisa melihat cengirannya yang cerah. "Udah aku bangunin. Tapi kamu nggak bangun. Terus tiba-tiba kamu jatuh ke bahuku. Wajahmu itu polos banget. Imut lagi. Jadi aku nggak tega lagi ngebangunin. Hehe. Aku dapet fotomu loh. Lucu. Kusimpen ya. Kenang-kenangan. Kali aja ketemu lagi," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ya! Jangan asal moto dooong!" teriakku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Orang asing memotretmu yang sedang tertidur?

"Ssshh.. kan bayaran buat tumpangan bobok-nya," ia tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Aku cemberut. Ia berdiri. Kemudian memasukkan telapak tangannya ke kantung celana. Wajah tampannya tertimpa sinar rembulan. Boleh kan aku bilang dia tampan? Habis memang benar dia tampan. Kayak pangeran di drama dan film romantis. Eits.. jangan sangka aku suka nonton film cewek. Aku Cuma liat-liat aja kalau dua adik perempuanku lagi nonton itu.

Tanpa sadar aku merhatikan Yunho lama. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya. "Ah.. jangan-jangan kamu naksir ya? Ohoho.. Jung Yunho memang tampan," narsisnya.

Aku mendesis. "Nggak lah!" lalu berdiri.

"Hehe.. bercanda. Ayo pulang. Bareng yuk!" ajaknya. Ia menggandeng tanganku tanpa rasa malu.

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat. Jangan-jangan aku sakit jantung? Kenapa ini? aku jadi panik sendiri. "E-eh? Seriusan? Mau bareng? Aku naik sepeda loh,"

Ia melepaskan gandengannya. Kini tangannya menumpu dagu.

"Aku jalan kaki sebenernya. Oh iya! Kamu mau aku bonceng?"

"Ha?" mulutku menganga. Masa aku diboncengi?

"Iya. Ayo yuk! Nggak apa kan?"

"Nanti kamu bawa aku ke tempat aneh gimana?"

"Ih.. khawatiran amat sih. Aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. tenang aja,"

"Nggak ah,"

"Ayo doong. Jangan kayak gitu. Kayak cewek yang mau diperkosa aja,"

"Eh? Y-yaudah deh kalo maksa! Huh!"

Akhirnya aku menuruti ajakannya. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut juga. Aku ini mau bagaimana pun orang yang suka _Over-Thinking_. Apalagi dia orang asing. Baik sih memang. Tapi aku kan nggak kenal dia. Tapi dia-nya maksa gitu. Ini juga udah malem. Kalau ada hantu atau kecoak lewat terus nggak ada yang nemenin aku kan bisa bahaya. Iya bahaya. Kalau makhluk menakutkan itu lewat lalu aku kecelakaan gimana? Huh.. aku bilang aku kan masih ingin hidup. Nggak mau mati.

Aku merasakan tarikan lembut di tanganku. Rupanya Yunho yang menarikku. Kami berjalan menuju sepeda basah yang terparkir lemas di tiang halte. Yunho duluan yang menaikkinya. Disusul dengan aku yang ragu-ragu naik dan duduk di jok belakang. Aku menatap punggung lebarnya yang terasa hangat.

"Kamu bener nggak ngapa-ngapain? Nggak bunuh aku kan?" tanyaku takut.

"Nggak akan," kakinya mulai meraih pedal sepeda. "Hmm.. hujannya deras tadi. Lama juga. Semoga aja nggak banjir. Rumahmu dimana?" ia berusaha menoleh, mencari kepalaku di belakangnya.

"Eum.. di Kompleks yang dekat sini," jawabku, tak menyebutkan alamat. Nanti saja kalau sudah dekat.

"Eh? Serius?" ia bertanya.

"Iya. Kamu kira aku bohong! Udah malem gini,"

"Kompleks dekat gedung kesenian itu?"

"Iya, dimana lagi?"

"Kita searah! Rumahku juga di sana," katanya. Aku terbelalak.

"Jinjja?"

"Hu'um! Aku baru pindah sih,"

"Rumahmu yang mana?"

"Rumah sederhana yang baru dibangun itu, dekat kolam renang," katanya sumringah. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehe.. oke! Aku tahu tempat itu,"

"Yeah! Kita tetangga ternyata! Ayo jalaaaannn~"

Aku tertawa. Dia tertawa. Kami tertawa. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang juga tengah tertawa gembira. Sepeda mulai melaju. Rodanya berputar bagai jarum jam yang tak kian berhenti. Dalam perjalanan yang singkat tapi bermakna. Aku memeluknya. Kurasa aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan punggungnya yang hangat. Juga wangi parfum-nya yang segar. Jantungku tak pernah menurunkan kecepatan detaknya. Terus berdetak dengan cepat tak kenal lelah. Namun aku juga bisa merasakannya dari sini. Bunyi detak jantungnya. Sama denganku. Entah kenapa aku bahagia. Mampukah sang roda waktu menghentikan putarannya hanya untukku? Bersamanya. Sungguh aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Rumahmu kan, Min?" tanyanya. Ia mulai memanggilku begitu sejak di perjalanan tadi. Kini kami sudah sampai dengan selamat. Ternyata ia benar bukan orang jahat.

"Ne, Kamshahamnida, hyung~" ucapku sembari turun dari sepeda. Aku juga punya panggilan untuknya.

"Eum!" angguknya. Ia memberikan _Stang_ sepedaku. "Boleh aku minta jaketku?"

Aku terkejut. "A-ah! Hyung, aku bawa jaketmu dulu deh. Biar aku cuci sekalian. Besok aku kembalikan saat akan berangkat sekolah. Ne?"

Ia berpikir sebentar. Lalu mengangguk. "Oke, tak apa,"

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk semua-nya ya, hyung. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa," aku melambai. Mulai memasuki gerbang rumah dengan sepeda penuh lumpur di tangan.

"T-tunggu, Minnie!"

Aku menoleh. Ia menggaruk telinganya pelan.

"Eum.. kita teman ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengacungkan jempolku, lalu menutup gerbang. Aku tahu ia sedang cengengesan di luar. Aku bisa melihat dari celah di gerbang rumahku. Ngomong-ngomong rumah.. ini sudah jam 7 malam.

"Aduh! Appa pasti marah-marah!" aku menangis dalam hati.

Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. setelah membuka jaket milik Yunho dan merapikan sepatu adikku, Appa dan milikku sendiri di rak sepatu, aku masuk. Baru sampai ruang keluarga hendak menaikki tangga, lenganku sudah di geret oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Appa-ku tercinta?

"Chami! Kenapa baru pulang? Kok nggak hubungi Appa kalau pulang terlambat?" teriak Appa yang punya suara berat. "Lho? Seragammu basah begini? Kamu ngapain aja? Itu jaket siapa di tanganmu? Appa nggak pernah beli jaket kayak gitu untuk kamu kan? Hayoo.. Chami punya pacar ya? Kenapa nggak kasih tahu Appa?" keluarlah cerewetnya si Appa.

Aku cemberut. "Appa~ Minnie capek. Mau istirahat ya~" aku mengeluarkan aegyo-ku.

"Eh jawab dulu!" seru Appa-ku.

Aku menghela napas. "Eung.. Minnie pulang telat karena nunggu hujan, Appa. Terus minnie nggak bisa hubungi Appa karena sinyal _Handphone_ Minnie kosong. Jaketnya punya temen Minnie. Minnie nggak punya pacar kok," jawabku.

"Aaah.. kasian anak Appa," ia mengelus pipi dan kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Kasian kenapa dulu nih? Nggak punya pacar atau kehujanan?" aku mendelik.

Ia cengengesan. "Dua-dua-nya boleh?" ia tertawa. "Makan malamnya Appa yang masak aja deh, Chami tidur aja. Nanti sakit,"

"Eeeehh? Appa jangan masak! Oke, Minnie aja yang masak! Sebentar, Minnie mandi dan ganti baju dulu, ne? Appa, Jiyeon dan SooYeon tunggu aja di meja makan," aku sampai lupa kewajibanku di sini.

.

.

"Appa~ Minnie curhat, ne?" aku menjatuhkan diriku di Sofa. Tepat di samping Appa-ku yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di _Laptop_ kesayangannya. Tentu saja itu pekerjaan.

Appa mengangguk. "Curhat aja. Tumben-tumbennya sih curhat," ia terus mengetik.

"Appa dengerin kan?"

"Ne. Ayo mulai,"

Aku menarik napas. "Jadi gini.. Minnie tadi ketemu sama cowok di halte,"

"Ha? Kamu nggak diapa-apain kan, chagi?" Appa kaget setengah mati.

"Shh.. nggak kok. Appa tenang aja. Huuh.. terus Minnie ngobrol sama cowok itu. namanya Jung Yunho, umurnya 24 tahun. Kami ngobrol panjang lebar. Sambil nunggu hujan berhenti. Appa.." aku memanggilnya.

"Ne. Appa dengar. Lalu? Nunggu hujan berhenti?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku kedinginan, dia ngasih aku jaket tadi. Baik ne? Lalu.. Aku ketiduran.. di bahunya.."

Appa berhenti mengetik. Ia melihatku dengan mata melotot hampir keluar. "Kamu yakin nggak diapa-apain kan, sayang?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng polos. Memang. Aku jujur tak diapa-apakan olehnya. "Huum.. Appa.. apa mungkin aku kena penyakit jantung?" tanyaku sambil menunduk. Dengan perlahan aku menyentuh dada kiriku. Tempat dimana sang sumber kehidupan tengah memompa aliran merahnya. Degupannya secepat kilat.

"Hush! Nggak boleh ngomong gitu!" ia mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Aw! Habisnya.. jantung Minnie selalu berdetak kencang sekali dari tadi,"

Appa melihatku. Ia Memberhentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Hmm?"

"Ehm. Appa tahu kenapa? Saat aku di dekat cowok itu.. jantungku berdegup kencang. Lalu Minnie merasakan wajah Minnie panas tiap di dekat dia. Dibalik itu, Minnie bahagia di dekatnya," aku memandang wajah sumringah Appa-ku dengan polos.

Ia melepas kacamata baca-nya lalu tertawa lepas. "Hahaha! Itu namanya kamu jatuh cinta, Minnie-ah!"

"He? Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

"Oooppss.. hehe," Appa membentangkan tangannya. Aku masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Nanti Minnie juga tahu sendiri,"

.

.

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan adalah hal pertama yang menyapa hariku. Aku tersenyum secerah dan sehangat sinar mentari. Beginilah caranya membalas sapaan. Tidak baik kan mengabaikannya? Aku melirik jam dinding. Belum terlambat untuk sekolah. Saat turun tempat tidur, rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali. Mungkin karena kemarin kehujanan. Tapi pasti akan baikkan dengan sendirinya. Aku teringat dengan jaket-nya Yunho. semalam aku sudah mencucinya bersih. Lalu mengeringkannya dan menjemurnya. Semoga sudah kering. Aku meregangkan badanku. Pegal kemarin hilang sudah.

Berlari-lari kecil dulu di tempat, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Olahraga tak boleh terlupa kan?

–_**Skip Time.. Meja makan–**_

"Sarapan siaaaaap~" seruku dari dapur menuju meja makan.

Appa, Jiyeon dan Sooyeon tampak senang menyadari sarapan mereka sudah siap. Begitupun aku. Aku menata piring berisi Omelet Sosis itu di meja makan. Semua mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai makan dengan tenang. Aku sendiri melepaskan Apron merah jambu-ku. Kemudian sarapan dengan lahapnya. Tatapanku jatuh ke meja kosong di samping Appa.

Eomma..

Eomma-ku sudah pergi. Saat melahirkan adik bungsu-ku. Pendarahannya banyak sekali saat itu. sampai tak tertolong. Kini semua pekerjaan rumah tangga aku yang urus. Masak, mencuci, menyapu, mengurus adikku, mengurus Appa. Semua kulakukan sudah sejak kelas 2 SMP. Jadi aku sudah biasa. Mungkin ini alasanku menjadi _Gay_. Appa terlalu sayang padaku. Ia tak membiarkanku jadi yang melindungi. Ia mau aku ada yang melindungi. Dan tentu saja yang melindungiku harus seorang lelaki. Kalau soal penerus, rasanya Jiyeon dan Sooyeon sudah cukup. Walau harus hilang marga. Bahkan ia siap masuk neraka jika aku masuk neraka.

"Min oppa? Kok diam? Sarapannya belum habis tuh," ucap Jiyeon mengingatkan.

"Eh iya, sudah habis semua?" tanyaku. Semuanya mengangguk. Bahkan Sooyeon sudah mulai mengenakan sepatu ungu-nya. pemberianku saat ia ulang tahun. "Oh.." aku melahap sarapan dengan cepat sampai habis tak tersisa.

Setelahnya, aku membawa semua piring ke _wastafel_. Mencucinya dengan bersih sebelum pergi. Kulihat Appa-ku. Aku tersenyum jahil melihatnya yang tak bisa menyampul dasi dengan baik. Kuelap tanganku yang basah. Lalu menghampiri Appa.

"Sini.. biar Minnie saja,"

Aku mulai menyampulkan dasi polkadot hijau abu-abu itu untuk Appa-ku. Pekerjaan seorang istri untuk suami-nya. tapi selama Eomma tidak ada, aku yang memasangkan dasinya. Setelah rapi, aku menepuk-nepuk kemeja-nya yang terlipat dan sedikit kotor. Mungkin karena terkena debu tadi.

"Chami mau diantar?" tawar Appa.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Minnie naik sepeda aja. Biar bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Minnie juga mau balikin jaket teman. Appa antar Jiyeon dan Sooyeon aja,"

"Hmm.. Oke. Yasudah Appa duluan, ne. Jangan telat loh,"

Aku mengangguk. Ia keluar dengan duo Jiyeon dan Sooyeon yang menghimpitnya di samping kanan dan kiri. Mereka tertawa dengan bahagia. Membuatku tersenyum. Sebelum mobil berjalan, kaca terbuka. Mereka melambai sebelum pergi. Mengucapkan 'hati-hati' dengan tulus. Senyumanku luntur seketika. Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam parkir di depan rumah. Aku kaget. Siapa itu? _Debt Colector_? Ah.. rasanya aku tidak punya hutang.

Aku meraih tas dan kunci rumah dengan segera. Berlari menuju mobil itu setelah mengunci rumah. Kaca mobilnya terbuka. menampilkan wajah tampan seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahunan. Rasa-rasanya aku kenal. Ah.. Jung Yunho! mau apa dia kesini? Menagih jaket?

"Hai, Minnie~" panggilnya. "Selamat pagi," ia menyapa dengan cengiran cerah. Mata kecilnya seakan hilang. Kuakui ia sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Apalagi dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang menerpa.

"Eh? Pagi," balasku. "Mau ngapain? Nagih jaket?" tanyaku. Nada bicaraku kok sinis begini?

"Rencananya. Ternyata kamu belum berangkat. Baru aja aku liat Ayah dan adik-adikmu itu tadi. Kok nggak ikut mereka sih?"

"Malas. Enak naik sepeda. Bisa pulang sendiri. Sekalian olahraga,"

"Oh.." ia berhenti. Matanya menatap dalam ke mataku. Aku tersedak liur sendiri. "Naik! Aku antar kamu deh,"

"Ha?" ekspresiku sama seperti kemarin.

"Iya. Ayo dong. Biar aku ada kerjaan,"

"Emang nggak kerja?"

"Makanya itu.. jangan sampai aku telat gara-gara kamu. Ayo buruan naik,"

"Nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak.."

"Eum.. yaudah deh,"

Akhirnya aku naik. Lagi-lagi ekspresi yang sama dengan kemarin. Aku merasa tidak enak di antar terus jadinya. Tapi dia-nya juga memaksa. Aku menerima saja. Daripada aku menolak. Itu lebih tidak enak lagi kan?

Sial..

Aku baru sadar. Aku lupa bawa payung. Dan ramalan cuaca di radio mobil Yunho berkata siang ini bakal hujan. Baiklah aku kehujanan lagi.

.

.

_**Wush!**_

Benar saja. Siang ini hujan. Tepat saat aku baru keluar kelas. Sial. Memangnya tak bisa ditunda? Sinyal Handphone-ku buruk lagi kan. Tidak bisa hubungi Appa minta dijemput. Aku juga tak bawa sepeda. Gara-gara si Yunho itu. Aduh.. jangan salahkan dia. Dia itu baik. Sudah susah-susah mau jemput. Padahal dia tahu sendiri sekolahku mobil susah masuk.

Aku berjalan di koridor. Hujan-hujan begini koridor itu sesaknya minta ampun. Banyak anak-anak lalu lalang tidak jelas. Juga banyak yang ciprat-cipratan air. Berisik juga. Aku paling nggak suka ramai. Tapi kalau sepi juga nggak suka. Yah.. cari tempat duduk dulu deh untuk menunggu hujan.

_**Brukk!**_

Aku terpental. Tidak jauh. Hanya 1 meter. Aku jatuh terduduk. Pantatku sakitnya minta ampun. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Eh.. ternyata ketua osis yang menabrakku. Osis baru. Kelas 2. Kenapa juga aku yang kelas 3 bisa terpental sementara dia yang kelas 2 masih kokoh berdiri? Lemahnya aku. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima dengan senang hati. Jengkel. Ketua osis ini selalu saja memamerkan cengirannya pada tiap orang.

"Changmin-hyung!" panggilnya. Namanya Lee JinKi, biasa dipanggil Onew sama anak-anak. Pecinta ayam nomor 1 di dunia katanya. "Aduh.. maaf yah.. buru-buru nih. Kepala sekolah manggil, hehe," ia nyengir _Innocent_.

"Nggak apa," ucapku cuek sembari membersihkan celanaku yang kotor.

"Oh, iya! Ada yang nyariin Changmin-hyung tuh tadi. Orangnya di gerbang sana. Kasian. Kehujanan," ia berbicara antusias.

"Jinjja?" aku melotot.

"Iya. Ganteng loh. Namanya Jung Yunho. Aku dikasih tahu. Pacar hyung, ne? Selamat deh!"

Aku tersipu.

"Aku jalan dulu, ne. Paipai," ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku. Rencana mencari tempat duduk hilang. Kini kepalaku pening. Jung Yunho mencariku? Kenapa ya dia? Jaket sudah aku kembalikan deh. Dia mau apa lagi. Kata si Onew kehujanan pula. Dia tak bawa payung memangnya?

Aku memerhatikan sekitar gerbang sekolah. Untung hujannya hari ini cepat reda. Walau masih gerimis sedikit-sedikit. Setelah beberapa kali memutar pandangan, aku tak jua menemukan orang yang aku cari. Dimana Jung Yunho? kok tidak ada? Apa aku dibohogi oleh Onew? Tapi mana mungkin dia tahu namanya. Kugigit bibirku pelan.

"Booo!"

Aku tersentak. Hampir teriak tapi tertahan. Jadi sebagai gantinya bibirku tergigit. Sakit sekali. Mungkin berdarah. Aku berbalik, menemukan Yunho dengan cengiran dan jari lentik panjangnya yang berbentuk '_Peace'_. Aku memukul kepalanya. Tidak sopan memang. Mengingat dia lebih tua 6 tahun dariku. Tapi dia yang mengagetiku duluan. Mana mungkin aku tahan memukulnya?

"Aduh! Appo!" ia meringis. Benjol di kepalanya yang basah tak sesakit jantungku yang terus berdetak. Sudah cukup, sakit jantungku ini kambuh jika di dekatnya.

"Rasain! Emang enak!" aku melipat tangan di depan dada. Kesal. Sebal. Bibirku mengerucut.

"Maaf.. kamu lama banget sih keluarnya. Aku nungguin. Sampai kehujanan,"

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Ngapain nungguin aku? Emang kamu nggak kerja? Kan aku udah balikin jaketnya. Tuh kamu pakai!"

"Kerjaanku sudah beres," ia menatapku. "Kan aku mau jemput kamu.." matanya memelas.

Aku diam.

"Hujan. Aku nggak bawa payung nih. Kamu bawa nggak?"

Aku masih diam.

"Changmin? Minnie? Min-ah? Kenapa diam?"

Kali ini wajahku merah matang. "Kamu! Ngapain jemput-jemput sih!" tak tahu kenapa aku malah marah.

"Eum.. kan aku udah antar kamu, harusnya aku juga yang jemput," ia menunduk.

"Ya ampun.. kamu nggak perlu kayak gitu. Kan aku jadi nyusahin,"

"Nggak kok. Jeongmal! Kamu nggak nyusahin. Kita kan teman," ia tersenyum, meraih tanganku. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membuka jaketnya. Ternyata ia pakai kaos. Kelihatan sekali otot-ototnya yang terbentuk. Pasti sering nge-_Gym_. "Ayo pakai lagi. Kita lari ke mobilku ya," ia memberiku jaketnya untuk kedua kali.

Aku menolak. "Iya kita lari. Tapi kamu aja yang pakai,"

"Nggak usah. Aku kuat,"

"Yunho-hyung.." mataku memelas.

Tapi ia tetap keukeuh ternyata. Dililitkannya jaket itu di badan rampingku. Namun aku menahannya. Sekarang aku melebarkan jaket itu. lebar. Cukup untuk masuk berdua. Jadi aku merentangkannya dan meletakkan di kepalaku dan Yunho. tidak sulit mengingat tinggi badanku yang setara dengan Yunho.

"Pakai sama-sama ya," ucapku dengan senyum lebar.

Ia mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah entah mengapa. Kami berdua mulai keluar gerbang. Berpasang-pasang mata melihat kami yang terkurung jaket coklat. Aroma-nya masih sama padahal sudah kucuci.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

Kami berhitung. Setelah hitungan ketiga, mulai berlari. Tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya ketika berlari. Waktu tak berhenti. Masih berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi aku merasakan waktu berhenti. Dan seluruh dunia kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Seakan hanya ada aku dan Yunho. Serta tawa dan kebersamaan. Kami terus berlari. Air menyiprat. Kami senang. Aku bahagia. Kami tertawa. Tangan kami bertautan dengan erat. Terus berlari di bawah hujan yang membiarkan jalanan kosong untuk kami yang terus berlari.

"Nah! Akhirnya sampai!"

Yunho berucap. Ia membuka kunci mobilnya. Kami berdua masuk dengan selamat. Walau sedikit basah dan napas ngos-ngosan. Aku menghela napas. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menyender pada kursi mobil. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Begitupun aku. Ia tertawa. Dan aku ikut tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali.

Setelah napas mulai teratur, ia menoleh untuk menatapku. Aku juga. Kami tersenyum dalam hening yang mencekam. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho memudarkan senyumnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku. Jemari hangatnya menyapu kulitku dengan lembut. Isi perutku rasanya teraduk. Aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Ouch!" pekikku.

Jempolnya mengusap bibirku. Sesuatu yang terasa sakit tersentuh. Aku memejamkan mata karena sakit.

"Bibirmu berdarah," ujarnya.

Aku salah tingkah. "O-oh! Tadi kegigit saat kamu ngagetin,"

Matanya terbelalak. Mungkin merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat. "Karena aku penyebabnya.." ia terus mendekat. Aku mundur sedikit. Tidak nyaman. "Biar aku yang obati,"

"Hm?" alisku bertaut bingung.

Ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Matanya dengan perlahan menutup. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Maka aku juga menutup mataku. Erat sekali. Sampai tak terlihat apa-apa. Aku terus mundur dan ia maju. Berhenti saat kepalaku terpentok kaca mobil. Aku tak menyangka. Dunia berputar saat..

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku.

Aku terbelalak.

Oh Tuhan.. ciuman pertamaku. Dicuri oleh orang yang baru kukenal kemarin!

Aku mendorong dadanya. Namun ia tak bergerak. jadi aku membiarkannya. Ia terus menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Aku hanya pasrah. Kembali menutup mataku erat. Aku mulai merasakan nyaman saat kehangatan itu menjalar di bibirku. Semua terasa berputar. Aku tersentak saat benda basah menyapu bibir bawahku. Memekik tertahan karena sakit. Ia menjilat lukaku. Lalu menghisapnya sehingga aku mengeluarkan suara aneh. Ia bagai _Vampire_ yang haus darah. Terus menghisap darahku sampai tak tersisa.

Suara kecipak pelan terdengar saat bibirnya terlepas dari bibirku. Ia menahan napas dan menjaukan diri dari badanku. Apakah ia kaget akan apa yang dilakukannya padaku tadi?

Ia menunduk. "M-maaf.. Min.. a-aku.."

Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Kuseka bibirku yang tadi diciumnya. Rasanya aneh.

"Min.. a-aku.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"Sssh.. nggak apa-apa," wajahku memerah. "Sudah diobati sama kamu kan?" aku tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi.

Ia hanya menatapku dan sesekali mengedipkan mata lucu.

"Ayo pulang! Nanti main ke rumahku, ne~ terimakasih sudah diobati~"

_**Chu~**_

Aku mengecup pipinya tanpa sadar. Ia tersipu. Kemudian dengan salah tingkah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil mulai melaju. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan lagi. Sakit jantungku kambuh. Aku menggembungkan pipi. Apa yang terjadi? Wajahku panas sekali. Perutku mencipatakan sensasi aneh namun nyaman. Aku suka perasaan ini.

Tapi sekarang.. aku harap Yunho berkonsentrasi dengan menyetirnya. Mengingat wajahnya juga merah sepertiku.

.

.

_Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu._

_Cinta pertamaku denganmu._

_Ciuman pertamaku denganmu._

_Semua terasa aneh._

_Dan singkat._

_Kita berlari dalam kekosongan._

_Kekosongan yang akan terisi penuh oleh cinta._

_._

_._

_**TBC.. or END? ^o^**_

_._

_._

_#__**FYI: Chap ini dan selanjutnya masih berupa Flashback.. ^^**_

_Phew.. haha.. kepanjangan kah? Atau kependekan? Bosen ya bacanya? Minta maaf deh saya, para reader sekalian.. Maaf banget kalau ngebosenin.. -3-_

_Nggak apa-apa kan kalau saya buat Yuno lebih tua 6 tahun dari Minnie? ._._

_Ini mungkin chaptered.. tentang perjalanan cinta HoMin yang bertema "Runnin' On Empty"_

_Ohemjih.. betapa cinta dan tergila-gilanya saya dengan tuh lagu.. haha.._

_Lagu favorite saya di album TENSE itu.. Off-Road.. seneng banget ada Eng Ver-nya.. jadi pengen nonton film-nya BoA eonnie.. khkh~_

_Yosh! Saya usahakan update kilat. Daakan saja semoga otak saya bisa muter-muter dan ngeluarin ide-ide yang banyak.. dan tangan saya yang nggak males -.-_

_Review jangan lupa.. ayo diklik tombol review-nya.. itu membantu memancing semangat saya loh XD_


	2. Part 2

Runnin On Empty

.

.

_**Pairing:**_

_Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance_

_**Rate:**_

_T_

_**Warning:**_

_AU, Yaoi, Typos, OOC, membosankan, mengandung bahasa santai, senjang umur yang panjang, alur gak jelas dan blahblahblah.. DLDR!_

_Bayangin Changmin jaman HUG/Mimi *baru inget* untuk Chap ini, ne! ^^_

_Kalau Yunho terserah anda.._

_Maaf telat update.. telat banget malah.. T^T soalnya ada masalah dengan modem saya.. jadi harus ke warnet.. sedangkan warnet gak ada yang deket rumah.. OTL_

_**Tentang Chap 1:**_

_**#di BBM**_

_**Temen: Kok lo post FF gak bilang2 gue?**_

_**Me: hehe._.**_

_**Temen: Btw, Yunho tahu nama Changmin darimana?**_

_**Me: *brb nge-check ff n review* Anj*r gw lupa! O.o" *headbang***_

_Mohon dimaafkan ke kurang telitian saya TuT_

**HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

_Dia anak lelaki yang manis._

_Bagai malaikat._

_Bidadari._

_Mataku selalu mengikutinya._

_Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama._

_Tapi ia tak mengenalku._

_Cinta butuh waktu._

_Kau tahu?_

.

.

Kemarin.

Mungkin hari yang paling indah untukku. Kau tahu? Akhirnya aku berinteraksi dengannya. Hanya aku dan dia. Hanya aku dan dia duduk berdua di bawah teduhan dari hujan deras yang mengguyur. Mengobrol santai seakan kita sudah saling kenal lama sekali. Aku bisa melihat mata bulatnya yang bersinar walau mendung menemani. Mendengar degup jantungnya yang merdu. Juga suara lembutnya yang mengalun indah bagai melodi harmoni. Menatap wajah manis yang senantiasa muncul dalam benakku. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari lengan mungil miliknya yang menyelimuti bagai selimut dalam kedinginan.

Ya, dia.

Shim Changmin namanya. Seorang namja yang sekarang mau lulus sekolah menengah atas. Namja manis dan imut yang telah menarik perhatianku semenjak aku mengunjungi sekolahnya dua tahun lalu, dan menemukannya sedang makan sendirian di meja kantin. Sudah lama sekali. saat itu dia masih kelas satu. Langsung kepincut oleh wajah lugunya yang membuat siapa saja ingin menculiknya. Termasuk aku.

Kenapa aku bisa ke sekolahnya? Hmm. Itu karena pekerjaanku. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang _Dancer_. Memang belum terbilang _Profesional_. Tapi gerakanku masih bisa dibilang 'lumayan' lah untuk pemula. _Dancer_ pendatang baru. Datang ke sekolah itu untuk mengikuti pameran berbagai unsur kesenian yang digelar di Aula sekolah itu. aku diundang bersama para seniman pemula yang lain. Lalu memberi sambutan-sambutan inspiratif bagi para murid yang mencintai seni, maupun yang biasa-biasa saja. Kalau mengingatnya aku jadi merasa bangga. Haha.

Nah.. saat pameran itu selesai digelar, tepat saat pulang sekolah, aku melarikan diri ke kantin sekolah. Aigoo.. rasa haus dan lapar sudah ganas-ganasnya menyerangku saat itu. Tidak tertahankan. Mengingat aku hanya melahap makanan ringan saja selama pameran. Untung saja masih buka kantinnya.

Dan.. saat itulah aku melihat malaikatku. Sinar pesonanya sempat membuatku buta sejenak. Ah.. lebay. Tapi itu yang kurasakan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya. Dan dia mungkin _First Love_-ku yang tak akan mungkin tercapai. Tega sekali. bahkan dia tak melirikku yang masuk ke kantin saat itu. hanya fokus dengan makanannya. Ia makan dengan lahap. Mungkin tak sadar jika aku melihatnya setiap menit. Mulutnya menggembung dan senyum tipis yang mengembang. Ia tersenyum pada layar _PSP_. Aku terkikik sendiri jadinya. Dia lucu.

Aku _Gay_. Dan aku tidak peduli. Keluargaku juga mendukung. Demi kebahagiaanku.

Rasa laparku seakan hilang. Aku sangat terpana. Sampai akhirnya ia menghilang. Dan ia tak melirikku barang sedetik saja. Terlalu cuek dengan sekitar. Penilaianku setelah melihatnya. Setelah itu, aku selalu mendatangi sekolahnya. Tentu jika aku ada waktu luang. Sempat beberapa kali mengajar ekskul menari. Karena itu keahlianku. Sayangnya, ia malah ikut ekskul nyanyi. Ugh.. menyebalkan. Aku kan belum melatih _vocal_-ku. jadi aku hanya melihat dan mendegarkannya dari jauh. Dan ia tak pernah melihatku.

Okelah aku mengaku jika aku adalah penggemar rahasianya mungkin. Selalu memperhatikannya sembunyi-sembunyi. Tanpa sadar sudah banyak anak remaja wanita sekolah itu yang mengantri di belakangku. Pekerjaan mereka sama denganku. Bedanya di objek. Objekku adalah Shim Changmin. dan objek mereka adalah aku. Yah.. risiko berwajah tampan. Hehe..

Aku tahu namanya. Tentu saja. Aku dan kepala sekolahnya kan saling kenal. Alias sang kepala sekolah adalah teman dari ayahku dulu. Jadi ia suka membantuku. Saat aku bertanya nama Changmin, ia langsung dengan girang menjawabnya. Katanya murid dengan IQ tertinggi satu sekolah. Aku hanya ber-Wow ria setelahnya.

Setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun. Yah.. siapapun tahu cinta itu butuh waktu. Terjadilah saat itu. Aku sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan di siang bolong. Saking capeknya sampai tertidur di halte. Saat bangun, tiba-tiba sudah hujan. Deras sekali. hanya bising hujan yang terdengar. namun di tengah kebisingan suara hujan, ada suara lain. Suara itu. suara Changmin yang sangat kukenal. Kukira hanya mimpi. Ternyata saat aku menengok..

Tadaaa... sang malaikat yang basah berada tepat 1 meter di sampingku. Jadilah aku hanya diam sambil melongo. Tapi tertawa juga akhirnya. Ia memang lucu. Tingkahnya menggemaskan. Ia sibuk menghindari bocoran-bocoran itu. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku. Kesempatan dalam kehujanan. Okelah..

Rasanya bagai berenang ke surga setelah aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Bercanda ria dengannya yang agak cuek tapi sebenarnya penakut ini. _Over_-_Thinking_. Kayak cewek. Aku sering mengatai-nya begitu. Haha. Dia lucu sih. Juga takut mati. Konyol. Lama-lama juga dia makin cantik. Wajahnya tak selugu kelas satu, tapi yang sekarang aku suka.

Mungkin aku aneh. Tapi rasanya menatap dari jauh dengan sedekat ini itu sangat berbeda. Kalau dari jauh yang menatap tidak menyadari dan kita bebas menatapnya, kalau dari dekat itu sangat gugup. Sudah baguskah aktingku yang berpura-pura terlihat Cool tapi sebenarnya berdebar? Pura-pura asing tapi sebenarnya aku mengenalnya?

Degupan jantungku bertambah ketika ia mendekat padaku. Aku tahu suhunya dingin. Bahkan aku memberikan jaket kesayanganku untuknya. tapi kalau ia semakin mendekat begini kan aku jadi gugup. ia semakin mendekat. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah jatuh dengan indahnya di bahuku. Teriakanku tertahan. Mungkinkah Tuhan menjatuhkan malaikatnya di bahuku?

Lihatlah wajah polosnya. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya bagai porselen yang dirawat setiap hari, bibir tipis namun lebar yang terpahat dengan sempurna, bulu mata panjang dan lentik yang sanggup menggelitikimu sampai merinding. Lebih dari malaikat. Dia bidadari.

Jadi aku hanya mematung di sini bagai patung _Buddha_ yang diam dengan damainya. Hatiku menangis gembira. Aku niat membangunkannya. Tapi biarkanlah dia tertidur. Mengingat kepulangannya pada sore hari yang tak biasanya. Sepertinya ia lelah mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba otakku berjalan. Kuambil sebuah _Handphone_ pintar dari kantung celanaku. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan membidik objek dengan tepat. Setelah mengatur fokus... _Snap_! Dapatlah foto Shim Changmin yang tengah tertidur. Kusimpan di suatu _folder_ khusus di Handphone-ku. _Folder_ tercinta yang kuberi nama, _"Chwang-dollie~"._

Tak terasa sudah hampir malam. Hujan sudah mereda. Pukul 6 kalau tidak salah. Aku segera membangunkan Changmin. Sampai tak sadar memanggil nama-nya. Untung aku punya alasan kalau ia bertanya tahu darimana namanya. Lihat saja tasnya. Di sana tertulis dengan tulisan rapi, "ChoiKang ChangMin". Nama apa itu yang ia pakai? Ah.. tidak penting.

Ia bangun dengan lucu. Tak sadar jika sedang di halte. Ingin kucium saja rasanya. Lalu aku memboncengi-nya ke rumah, setelah merayu-nya. Sial. Memang nampaknya jodoh nggak kemana. Rumahnya satu Kompleks dengan rumahku yang baru aku tempati. Senang sekaligus terkejut. Selama perjalanan ia memelukku. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia berpegangan denganku. Rasanya nyaman. Degup jantungnya bisa aku rasakan dengan mudah. Setara dengan degupanku. Melodi-nya seakan mengiringi perjalanan.

Dan akhirnya ia bertanya darimana aku tahu namanya, aku menjawab dari tas-nya. Bohong tak apa kan? Aku memaksanya untuk memanggil hyung saja. Dan ia menyuruhku memanggil-nya Minnie. Namanya se-imut wajahnya.

Ketika sampai, ia membawa jaket kesayanganku. Katanya mau dicuci dulu, besok di kembalikan. Yasudah deh. Jadi cucianku tidak menumpuk. Hey.. tentu aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Hanya saja menghargai kebaikannya. Memang begitu bukan? Akupun pulang dengan wajah dan cengiran sumringah. _First Love_ yang bisa tercapai ternyata.

Dan hari ini...

Apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

"Jung Yunho! hentikan gerakanmu!"

Teriakan berat yang menggema mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Aku langsung berdiri tegap. Peluh mengantri untuk terjun dari sekujur tubuhku yang lelah. Aku menengok ke asal suara. Seorang namja berumur 30 tahunan yang tengah menatapku dengan bengis. Matanya melotot dengan seram. Ia menghampiriku. Memberikan satu tepukan kuat di bahuku sampai aku meringis. Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan berkaca ini memandangiku bingung.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau melamun saat latihan?" teriak namja itu tepat di wajahku.

Aku menunduk, menatap sepatu usang yang sudah terlepas talinya. "M-mianhae, Pelatih,"

"Kumohon hanya sekali ini saja. Kau tahu konser BoA sudah bulan depan? Dan kau Dancer utama!"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Oke! Sekarang latihan diulang! Mulai dari lagu pertama!" ia menjauh, meneriaki anak lain yang mendesah pasrah, ada yang sampai memandangiku dengan pandangan membunuh.

Dimulailah latihanku hari ini. Latihan Dance. Pekerjaanku. Sebagai penari latar untuk konser-konser artis terkenal. Sekarang ini aku sedang berlatih untuk konser BoA, artis _Go International_ itu. Dan bisa-bisa-nya di saat penting seperti ini aku malah memikirkan Changmin. Hmm.. tadi aku mengantarnya ke sekolah. Mungkin aku bisa menjemputnya juga sepulang latihan. Semoga cepat selesai.

_**Brukk!**_

"Yunho!"

Sial. Aku lupa mengikat tali sepatuku.

.

.

Kini aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah Changmin. Sepertinya ia belum keluar. masih sepi sih. Tentu saja. aku datang 10 menit lebih awal dari jam pulang sekolahnya. Eh.. aku sampai hafal jadwalnya kan. Aku kan _Stalker_ handal.

Aku bolak balik tak tentu arah. Inginnya ngadem di ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi aku malas. Nanti digoda melulu dengannya. Dasar orang tua. ikut campur urusan anak muda saja. dia nggak pernah muda apa?

Langit mendung. Aku masih mondar-mandir dengan tidak jelasnya. Lama sekali sih 10 menit itu? dan kesalnya sekarang sudah mau hujan. Gerimis. Aku tidak bawa payung maupun jas hujan. Aku kan bawa mobil. Tapi ternyata benda itu berguna juga kalau saat ini. Benar kata ramalan cuaca di radio tadi. Sayangnya aku tidak percaya ramalan. Instingku kuat. Mengatakan kalau siang ini akan cerah. Ternyata tidak.

"Maaf tuan,"

Aku menoleh. Ada suara serta tarikan di lengan bajuku.

"Cari siapa ya? Mondar-mandir begitu dari tadi?" seorang anak berwajah culun namun tampan dengan cengiran hangatnya menyapaku. Ia sepertinya baru selesai mem_-fotocopy_ di luar.

"A-ah.. nyari Shim Changmin. Dia sudah keluar belum yah?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk telinga.

Ia membulatkan mulutnya, berbentuk 'O'. "Sebentar lagi keluar kok, nanti kalau ketemu di sampaikan deh," ia membenarkan letak kertas-kertas di dekapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapanya ya? Pacar?"

Aku tersipu. "Bilang saja padanya aku mencarinya. Jung Yunho,"

Ia tertawa dengan suara khas. "Ah.. arraseo. Yasudah. Sampai jumpa," ia membungkuk lalu pergi.

Kubiarkan dia pergi. Huh. Dasar. Jangan-jangan nanti dia menyampaikan ke Changmin kalau pacarnya sedang menunggu di luar kehujanan. Aduh.. malu aku.

_**Ting.. Tong..**_

Suara bel yang sudah menjadi _Favorite_-ku terdengar. Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang lumayan deras. Aku meneduh di bawah pohon kecil di samping gerbang. Menunggu Changmin. Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah. Takutnya ada wanita-wanita _Fangirls_-ku itu yang sudah diambang batas kewarasan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Changmin. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya si anak culun itu menyampaikan amanat dengan baik. Aku mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Wajah kebingungannya itu menggemaskan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu. Aku jadi mau mengageti-nya. mau tahu ekspresi kagetnya untuk sekali saja.

"Booo!"

Aku menepuk bahunya. Ia menjerit tapi tertahan. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Saat ia berbalik, ia memarahiku, pakai memukul kepalaku segala lagi, benjol nggak ya? Katanya kenapa aku menjemputnya segala. Aku kan sudah mengantarnya, jadi aku juga yang harus menjemputnya. Jadi akhirnya ia melembek. Yasudah aku menyelimutinya dengan jaket kesayanganku yang baru dicuci olehnya sampai wangi. Tadi pagi sih sudah aku pakaikan Parfum _favorite_-ku, jadi wanginya berbeda.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia menolak jaketku. "Iya kita lari. Tapi kamu aja yang pakai," katanya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Sebagai 'lelaki' di sini, aku harus menunjukkan kejantanan-ku. namun ternyata, ia memilih cara lain. Dengan melebarkannya, dan menempatkan jaket itu di atas kepala kami berdua. Romantis. Memang.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

Dengan hitungan ketiga kami berlari. Menembus hujan dan berbagai pandangan dari semua orang. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Rasanya hangat. Juga hatiku. Ternyata aku baru menyadari kekosongan hatiku setelah melihatnya. Malaikat di sampingku. Cinta di sampingku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah peduli akan kekosongan ini. Tapi Changmin membuatku peduli. Aku butuh cinta di hatiku. Dan bolehkah aku berharap ia bisa mengisi kekosongan ini? ah.. Daripada memikirkan itu, aku terus menikmati genggaman erat ini.

Dan dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama tadi, akhirnya kami memasuki mobilku. Napas yang ngos-ngosan memang menjengkelkan. Tapi tadi seru juga. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah antara bersama Changmin atau karena berlari. Kurasa semua sama saja. Karena dua-duanya berkaitan dengan Changmin di dalamnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dan ia menatapku juga, dengan senyuman cerah. Bahagianya. Akhirnya ia menatapku dan tersenyum. Aku sadar. Ternyata instingku yang mengatakan siang ini akan cerah itu tepat. Karena siang ini aku mendapatkan senyuman dari Changmin yang cerahnya mengalahkan siang secerah apapun itu.

Namun senyumku memudar. Tatapanku jatuh pada bibirnya. Sambil menatap bibirnya, aku mengulurkan tangan, jemari panjangku menari di wajahnya yang sangat halus dan lembut. Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bernapsu. Tapi aliran merah gelap di bibirnya membuatku takut. Itu darah. Kenapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu? padahal tadi ia tidak apa-apa kan? Apa mungkin karena..

"O-oh! Tadi kegigit saat kamu ngagetin," ucapnya salah tingkah.

Aku terbelalak. Karena aku. Ya Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan saat aku kecil terbayang di benakku. Aku yang sedang menggerakkan badan menari meniru _Michael Jackson_ terjatuh. Telapak tanganku tergores ujung meja yang tajam. Lalu ibuku meraih tanganku. Ia memberikannya kecupan penuh kasih, kemudian menjilatnya, menghisap darahnya. Dan lukaku hilang. Walau masih sakit. Jadi..

Aku mendekat. "Karena aku penyebabnya.." aku terus mendekat. Ia mundur sedikit. "Biar aku yang obati,"

Aku menutup mataku. Sungguh aku tak berani menatap mata indahnya. Perlahan aku mendekat dan mendekat. Maju sedikit sampai terdengar suara '_Duk'_ kecil. Perutku menciptakan sensasi anehnya. Bagai kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dengan bebasnya saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aneh. Tapi nyaman. Aku menyukainya. Lalu kukeluarkan lidahku. Menyapu lukanya yang terasa besi. Kini beralih menyesap bibirnya. Rasanya besi, namun ada rasa lain. Manis. Aku ketagihan. Sampai-sampai tak berhenti menghisapnya walau darahnya sudah tak ada. Seperti _Vampire_ saja. Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh yang tak mampu kuungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar..

Tindakanku ini..

Ciuman?

Suara kecipak pelan terdengar saat tautan bibir kami terlepas. Aku menjauhkan diri lalu menunduk. Berkali-kali aku memohon maaf padanya karena telah melakukan yang tadi itu. sungguh aku tidak sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai pengobatan. Ugh.. aku telah merusak kepolosan Changmin.

Ia menyeka bibirnya. Aku terdiam. Rasa sakit menjalar di dadaku. Apakah ia tidak menyukainya? Lalu ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas aku menciumnya tanpa izin. Mati aku. Apakah aku akan dibencinya?

_**Chu~**_

Rasa panas membakar sekujur wajahku. Ia menciumku di pipi. Lalu mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mengobatinya dengan imutnya. Apakah ia sadar yang telah aku lakukan padanya tadi? Kalau tidak, sepolos apakah malaikatku ini?

"Ayo pulang! Nanti main ke rumahku, ne~ terimakasih sudah diobati~"

Oke.. aku mulai melajukan mobilku menuju rumahnya. Wajahku masih merah. Semoga aku konsentrasi menyetirnya. Dan aku terus memikirkan. Sepertinya seru kalau aku berkunjung ke rumah Changmin.

.

.

"Eum.. Yunho-hyung, silahkan masuk,"

Changmin membungkuk di depan pintu rumahnya. Tangannya menunjuk ke dalam rumah, mempersilahkanku masuk. Ia tersenyum manis. Aku menganggukkan kepala kemudian masuk dengan perlahan. pandanganku memutar ke segala sudut ruangan. Rumah yang sederhana.

"Maaf kalau rumahku kecil, hyung," Changmin kembali membungkuk.

Aku mengibaskan tangan. Tidak peduli.

"Hyung, kamu mau duduk di sini dulu atau ke kamarku?"

Aku tersedak liur. Apakah ini suatu undangan? "E-ah.. ke kamar kamu juga boleh, hehe," aku malah cengengesan tak jelas. Apa sih yang ada di otak kecilku ini? kenapa selalu negatif?

"Oh! _Okay_! Ayo ikutin aku!" serunya senang. Ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya segembira ini. Kami berdua menaikki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya sih cuma Changmin yang terburu-buru. Kalau aku karena tanganku ditarik olehnya, makanya aku ikutan terburu-buru. Apa dia tak takut tersandung atau apa? Tapi kalau ia jatuh aku siap menangkapnya kok. haha.. apa itu yang disebut Modus? Aku tidak peduli.

Setelah menaikki tangga dan sampai pada lantai atas, kami berjalan di koridor rumahnya. Di lantai atas ini sepertinya lebih rapi dan luas. Mengingat hanya ada kamar-kamar di sini. Kalau kuhitung-hitung ada 5 kamar dengan nama masing-masing anggota keluarga di masing-masing pintu. Satu kamar yang tak tertulis namanya mungkin kamar tamu.

"Hyung, yang ini," ucap Changmin. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Betapa takjubnya aku. Kamar Changmin ini beda degan kamar-kamar para lelaki rata-rata. Jelas sekali. kamar Changmin rapi serapi-rapinya. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarku yang berantakkan. Apakah _maid_ di sini sangat rajin membersihkan kamarnya sampai serapi ini?

"Kamar kamu rapi banget," komentarku.

Ia menatapku bingung. "Emang kamar kamu nggak kayak gini?"

"Nggak. Kamarku berantakkan. Hehe,"

"Emang nggak pernah di rapiin?" ia berkata sambil membuka tasnya, menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku punya pembantu. Tapi dia jarang ke kamarku sih. Aku yang ngelarang sebenarnya. Kan takut dia ngapa-ngapain," aku duduk dengan tidak sopan di tepi kasurnya.

Ia ber-oh ria, ikutan duduk disampingku.

"Kamarmu siapa yang rapiin? Ibu?" tanyaku.

"Aku sendiri. Eomma sudah nggak ada," jawabnya.

Aku kaget. Antara ia yang merapikan kamarnya sendiri dan ibunya yang telah tiada. "M-maaf, Changdol,"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, hyung. Panggilan apaan tuh? Changdol?" ia mengernyitkan alis.

Duh.. dasar mulut ember. Selalu bocor. Suka keceplosan sendiri. "Eh? Nggak kok, lucu aja kalau manggil kamu itu," aku nyengir maksa.

"Hiih.. oke deh. Terserah,"

Aku cengengesan nggak jelas lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa sih rapiin sendiri?"

Ia berdiri, seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aku udah biasa," ia menengok jam dinding. "Aduh.. Sebentar lagi adik-adikku pulang. Aku belum masak makan siang. Hyung bisa bantu nggak?"

Aku ikut berdiri. "Masak?" tanyaku ragu. Jadi Changmin bisa masak?

"Iya. Kalau hyung nggak mau nggak apa-apa kok. Hyung tunggu aja di meja makan. Makan siang bareng. Aku belum buatin kamu minum juga,"

"Eh? Kalau bantu sih aku mau. Tapi masalahnya aku nggak bisa masak. Nanti kalau dapurmu hancur gimana?"

Ia berjalan ke lemarinya. "Hahaha! Yaudah deh kamu tungguin aja," mengambil beberapa lembar baju. "Aku ganti baju dulu ne, hyung. Kalau kamu mau ganti baju aku bisa ambilkan di kamar tamu. Di sana kan ada beberapa baju untuk tamu," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak usah repot kok. Aku biasa bawa baju ganti kalau pergi. Ada di mobil. Aku ganti di mobil aja,"

Ia mengangguk paham. Lalu melambai dan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Aku turun menuju mobilku. Untung sih aku bawa ganti. Biasanya baju itu untuk latihan _Dance_ kalau sudah keringat basah. Sampai di mobil ganti baju dengan kaos yang kering, lalu mengambil dompet dan _Handphone_.

Ketika selesai aku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah Changmin. Aku tidak tersesat. Rumahnya ini gampang diingat letak-letaknya. Wajahku tiba-tiba sudah panas bagai di panggang di kompor saat melewati dapur hendak menaikki tangga. Rupanya Changmin sudah berada di sana. Dengan memakai _Sweater_ longgar lengan _panjang V-Neck_ warna _Baby Blue _bergambar Bambi di tengahnya dan _Denim Skinny Jeans_. Surai madu-nya yang agak panjang terjepit manis kebelakang. Aku gemas tiada tara.

"Hyung udah selesai," ia tersenyum manis.

"Hehe," aku menggaruk belakang kepala kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari _Buffet_. Apakah itu _Apron_ merah jambu dengan motif polkadot putih dan renda? Ternyata benar. Apakah Changmin akan memakainya untuk memasak? Tepat sekali. Apakah aku akan tahan untuk tidak memakannya saat ini juga? Akan kucoba.

"Hyung mau bantu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang imut dan mata bambi mengerling.

Bolehkah aku menampar diriku sendiri saat ini?

Silahkan.

_**Plakk!**_

"Yunho hyung?!"

.

.

"Aaa~ satu suapan lagi Jiyeonie~"

Aku memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang menyuapi mulut-mulut lapar kedua adik perempuannya. Sesekali tersenyum geli. Kedua adiknya sangat mirip dengan Changmin. Cantik dan lucu-lucu. Namanya Sooyeon, kelas 6 SD dan Jiyeon, baru TK umur 5 tahun. Aku tidak menyangka Changmin yang menyuapi mereka setiap hari.

"Hyung! Makan makanannya! Nanti dingin kan nggak enak!" omelnya.

Aku segera menutup mulut dan mulai melahap hidangan dengan perlahan. Masakannya enak. Changmin cerita sebenarnya ia tidak bisa masak, tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal ia jadi belajar dengan sepupunya. Ia tidak mau beli makanan jadi, takut kurang sehat dan tidak hemat uang. Juga tidak mau nyewa pembantu, takut keluarganya jadi ketergantungan. Tidak mandiri.

"Fyuuh~ akhirnya habis! Jiyeonie hebat! Ayo cuci piringnya~" ia merapikan piring-piring kotor.

Adik bungsunya menggeleng. "Nggak mau!"

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Changmin.

"Jiyeonie capek, Changminnie oppa~ mau bobok~" jawab Jiyeon lucu. Bibirnya merengut sambil mengucek mata. Tanda ngantuk.

Aku tergelak melihat wajah cemberut Changmin.

"Hmm.. yasudah deh. Kalau Sooyeonie? Mau bantu oppa?"

Sooyeon menatap sang kakak. Kemudian berpose seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Maaf, oppa, tapi Sooyeon mau beresin kamar dulu. Kamar Sooyeon berantakan. Sekalian aja deh bobok-in si Jiyeon," ia menghampiri adik kecilnya, menggendong sang adik. "Paipai, oppa," Sooyeon naik tangga dengan Jiyeon di gendongannya. Aku tak tahu kenapa kedua kakak-beradik itu tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil melihatku dan mengedip.

Changmin berkacak pinggang. "Dasar mereka!"

"Hahaha.. biarin aja lah,"

Ia melihatku. "Tapi nanti mereka jadi malas, hyung,"

"Nanti kalau sudah besar sadar sendiri, kok,"

"Ehm.. iya juga. Yasudah. Hyung udah makannya belum? Aku mau cuci piringnya,"

Aku memberikan piring dan gelasku yang sudah kosong, berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Kamshahamnida, makan siangnya," ucapku diiringi dengan cengiran ceria.

Ia terkikik. "Ne, ne,"

Changmin mengambil dan menata kumpulan piring-piring kotor. Mengangkatnya menuju _wastafel_. Mencucinya dengan telaten dan bersih, tak menyisakan satu titik noda pun di piring. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ada rasa ingin memeluk ketika melihat pinggang rampingnya yang terbalut Apron. Aku jadi merasa punya istri muda. Hey.

"Hyung ingin pulang kapan?" tanyanya sambil tetap mencuci.

Aku bersender pada meja dapur. "Eung.. beberapa jam lagi mungkin?"

"Oh.." ia mengelap piring yang basah. "Hyung ke kamarku saja duluan. Aku sebentar lagi selesai kok,"

Kutegakkan badanku. "_Okay_.."

.

.

Aku memasuki kamar Changmin. Sedikit mengitari kamar Changmin dan menjelajahnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencuri. Apa Changmin sebegitu percayanya padaku ya sampai-sampai mengijinkanku masuk kamarnya? Tadinya kan ia selalu mencurigai-ku. Ah.. sudahlah. Lagipula daripada mencuri barang Changmin, aku lebih baik mencuri hatinya. Iya kan? Haha.

Aku melihat sebuah pigura foto. Terdapat Changmin kecil dengan senyuman manisnya yang lugu. Aku tertawa. Dari kecil saja sudah manisnya bukan main, pantas saja besarnya lebih manis. Aku menyentuh foto itu, sedikit berdebu. Mungkin jarang tersentuh.

Ada sebuah rak buku di pojok ruangan. Ketika melihat isi rak itu, aku menemukan banyak sekali buku-buku pelajaran, Ensiklopedia, dan Novel-novel serta beberapa manga, juga banyak buku panduan _Vocal_. Ia benar-benar suka menyanyi ya? Apakah cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi?

"Hyung,"

Aku kaget. Suara Changmin terdengar dari pintu. Kepalanya menyembul kemudian disusul badannya yang masuk ke kamar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menghampiriku.

"Ne?"

"Sedang apa? Kamu nggak nyuri kan?"

"Nggak. Cuma liat-liat,"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Iya! Kamu mau periksa?" aku mengangkat tangan.

"Eh? Ng-nggak,"

Changmin menunduk malu. Aku mengacak surai madunya yang terjepit dengan gemas. Ia merengut dan berusaha merapikan ikatan rambutnya. Surai madu yang agak panjang itu tergerai berantakan. Aku tersenyum. Ia memang cantik. Ketika rambutnya ingin dijepit lagi, aku menahannya.

"Nggak usah dijepit,"

Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Cakepan digerai tahu,"

"Iya kah?"

"Hu'um.. lebih _Sexy_,"

Ia memukul tanganku pelan, kemudian menjepit rambutnya. "Jangan aneh-aneh deh,"

Aku tertawa keras. Namun berhenti karena ia tiba-tiba menarikku duduk di tempat tidur.

"Duduk aja, capek berdiri terus," katanya, meregangkan badan. "Ngomong-ngomong, hyung kerjanya apa sih? Kuliah?" tanyanya _To The Point_.

"Hmm.. apa ya? Kasih tahu nggak ya?"

"Huft.. ayo dong kasih tahu,"

"Hehe.. tebak!"

Ia memikirkan sesuatu sambil cemberut. "Kerja kantoran ya?"

"Salah!"

"Pedagang?"

"Salah juga!"

"Montir?"

"Nggak lah,"

"Tukang parkir?"

"Masa aneh-aneh,"

"Tukang gali kubur?"

"_Stop-stop_! Makin aneh!"

Ia tertawa geli dan lepas. Aku terkesima. Baru pertama aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. "Lalu?" tanyanya. Penasaran ya.

"_Dancer_," jawabku sambil nyengir.

Ia menutup mulutnya. "Woow, hyung bisa nari?"

Aku mengangguk. "Belum _profesional_ sih, baru jadi penari latar,"

"Tapi sama aja bisa nari kaaan?" ia menangkupkan tangannya. "Ajarin aku dong," pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh? Gimana ya?" aku jadi grogi. "Ah! Gimana kalau kamu nyanyi dulu, baru aku ajarin _Dance_!" ajuku.

Ia mengerutkan alis. "Kok hyung tahu aku bisa nyanyi?"

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu. Untung aku tidak lemot, jadi aku langsung menunjuk sebuah rak buku tadi. "Itu banyak buku panduan _Vocal_ dan nyanyi. Pasti kamu bisa nyanyi kan? Hehe.. ayodong nyanyi. Nanti hyung ajari _Dance_ dasar deh,"

Ia menutup wajahnya. "Malu ah,"

"Masa di depan kelas nggak malu di depan aku malu sih,"

Ia menatapku bingung. _Oops_! Lagi-lagi keceplosan.

"Eehm.. m-maksudku, pasti kamu biasa nyanyi di depan sekolah kan kalau bisa nyanyi,"

"Ooh.. tapi kan kalau nyanyi di depan kelas itu beda dengan nyanyi di depan satu orang, hyung," ia menutup wajahnya lagi. Telinganya merah. Imut.

'Huft..' helaku dalam hati. "Kalau gitu hyung pulang deh," aku pura-pura ngambek, siap-siap berdiri.

Changmin menahanku. "K-kajima, Yunho-hyung. A-aku nyanyi deh," ucapnya akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum, kembali duduk. Aku diam-diam mengambil _Handphone_-ku dari kantung celana bagian belakang. Kemudian membuka aplikasi _Voice Recorder_ setelah berpura-pura menge-_check_ pesan. Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aduh.. ingin kuculik saja.

"Ayo mulai,"

"Tapi aku tutup mata ya, hyung,"

"Eum.. iya deh,"

Saat ia mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya, aku merinding. _Handphone_-ku selalu siap merekam. Kupejamkan mata, menikmati suara merdunya yang terhias nada-nada tinggi yang sulit terjangkau. Melodi indah yang mebuat hatiku bergetar dan dada-ku berdesir. Bagai suara _Siren_ yang siap menghantarkanmu ke pintu maut. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas saat ini, tidak samar-samar seperti waktu dulu.

Keheningan dan kekosongan dalam kamar yang mencekam berubah menjadi harmoni. Nada dan melodi yang mengalun indah mengisi penuh keheningan ini, sampai tak ada celah sedikit pun. Kalau boleh, aku ingin berlari dalam suatu jalan berkelok. Jalan yang terbentuk oleh suara itu. Mengikuti tuntunan nada-nada lalu sampai ke hatinya. Mengosongkan semua dan mengisinya dengan aku. Hanya aku yang berlari dalam kekosongan hatinya.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, bukan begitu,"

Aku memegang tangannya dari belakang, memutarnya hingga menjadi posisi yang tepat. Lalu kutendang kecil lututnya agar sedikit lemas. Setelah dirasa posisinya sudah tepat, aku mulai melanjutkan gerakanku. Ia mengikuti dengan lancar. Kami mulai berlatih dari satu jam yang lalu dan Changmin sudah menguasai 7 gerakan dasar. Otaknya memang berjalan cepat sesuai dengan gerak tubuhnya yang gemulai walau masih sedikit kaku. Aku mengajarinya dengan sabar. Ia terkadang terlalu malu untuk bergerak. itu yang membuat waktu jadi terbuang.

"Hyuung~"

"Ne?"

"Istirahat dulu, yuk! Aku ambil minum dulu,"

"Ah.. Yasudah,"

Aku memberhentikan gerakanku. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Napasku masih teratur. Changmin sepertinya sudah capek. Ia turun untuk mengambil minum. Begitu naik, napasnya tambah tidak beraturan. Aku jadi kasihan. Lebih baik aku hentikan saja. daripada Changmin mati konyol kehabisan napas seelah latihan _Dance_? Kan nggak lucu. Lagipula aku sudah harus pulang. Walau hati tak ingin berpisah dengan belahannya.

"Changmin-ah, udahan yuk, capek," kataku kemudian duduk di kasurnya sambil kipas-kipas.

"Hmm.. okay. Aku juga capek. Hyung mau pulang?" tanya. Ia menenggak air putih dengan sangat _Sexy_-nya.

"Ne," jawabku. Bukannya minum, aku malah memerhatikannya yang sedang minum.

"Hyung diminum lah kalau capek," ia tertawa manis walau bulir keringat menghiasi.

Aku tertawa canggung, lalu menyesap air putih di gelasku sedikit-sedikit sampai habis. Setelahnya, kami berdiri. Aku mengambil dompet dan _Handphone_-ku yang tergeletak lemah sedari tadi di kasur Changmin. menge-_check_ jam di _HP_ walau ada jam dinding. Kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah terlepas.

Aku melihat Changmin. "Hyung pulang ne,"

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Ne, hyung. Silahkan,"

Kami berdua turun lalu keluar. hendak membuka pagar, bertemu dengan Jiyeon yang sedang membuang sampah. Ia mengucapkan salam kepadaku lalu masuk kemali ke dalam. Hari sudah sore. Dan hari ini pertemuanku yang kedua dengan Changmin. singkat sekali. kenapa panjang bagiku ya?

Aku masuk mobil. "_Bye_, Changmin," lambaiku.

"_Bye_, hyung. Besok jangan antar-jemput aku ya,"

"Wae?" pura-pura cemberut.

"Nanti kamu dikira tukang ojek aku lagi," katanya tertawa.

"Ah.. bisa aja. Tapi aku boleh main ya,"

"Iya kok. nanti ketemu Appa-ku, ne. Aku juga mau main ke rumahmu sekali-sekali,"

"Tentu. Aku akan memperlakukan sang Putri dengan baik,"

Ia menjitak dahiku. "Dasar aneh!"

"Changmin-ah itu nggak sopan!"

"Biarin! Sudah sana pergi! _Hush hush_.."

Aku tergelak kembali. Bukan hanya aku. Changmin juga. Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju. Lalu yang lambat. Agar aku bisa tetap melihat Changmin. eh.. senangnya aku hari ini. tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mimpiku nantinya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan kurang tidur malam ini.

Jung Yunho!

Jangan menengok _Spion_ terus. Mentang-mentang senyumannya sangat manis di belakang sana. Konsentrasi menyetir.

.

.

_Cara yang indah untuk mengakhiri hari yang indah._

_Hariku bersamamu._

_Penantian terbalaskan._

_Tak bisa melepas pandangan darimu._

_Walau singkat._

_Waktu cinta tlah tiba._

_Suara simfoni yang mengalun._

_Suara dan tarian yang apik._

_Bolehkah aku berlari?_

_Menuju hatimu yang akan aku kosongkan._

_Kosong yang akan penuh dengan Aku_.

.

.

_Aduh.. maaf juga kalau ngebosenin dan bahasanya yang alay -3-_

_Sebenarnya udah jadi chap 3 tapi masih perlu di edit.._

_Mepet waktu UH :3_

_Terimakasih banget bagi yang sudah review di chap 1... #nangisbahagia_

_**Ela JungShim, melqbunny, MimiTao, niyalaw, Dead Hands**__ *peluk*__**, HoMin 'EL**__ *makasih sarannya *, __**homin lover, nanachan, missa, Guest, shin min yo, bearnya jung, Sweetukemin, junox, mun, Hominnn, Glo-Wings**__ *peluk*__**, Kim, .id, ia tania**_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_


	3. When?

Runnin On Empty

.

.

**Pairing:**

Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin

**Genre:**

Romance

**Rate:**

T

**Warning:**

AU, Yaoi, Typos, OOC, membosankan, mengandung bahasa santai, senjang umur yang panjang, alur mundur dan blahblahblah.. DLDR!

_Mohon maaf untuk ketelatan update… #bow_

_Diharap masih mau baca ini fanfic abal.._

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

_Dua tahun berlalu._

_Tak ada yang tahu perasaan masing-masing._

_Kita merasakannya._

_Kapan sebuah kata pewakil rasa terucap._

_Dari bibir penuh dusta yang sedang terbuka._

_Pikirku.. Apa cukup waktu?_

_Walau cinta tak perlu ucapan._

_Tapi bukankah butuh pengakuan._

_Teruslah berlari._

_Sampai penantian pemutus kekosongan teraih._

.

.

Rasa aneh yang bergemuruh di dada. Juga kesenangan yang tiada tara. Ingin sekali diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi sayang lidah kelu seakan beku. Ingin juga diungkapkan dengan gerakan. Tapi tubuh kaku seakan takut jatuh. Rasa apa yang mendera? Apakah sakit yang akan terasa setelahnya?

"Yunho hyung? Kenapa?"

Tanya seorang lelaki muda berumur dua puluh pas. Tatapannya memelas melihat lelaki lain yang tengah terbaring lemas di atas kasur berbalut kain tipis warna biru laut. Lelaki itu terbatuk tanpa sebab. Ia menunjuk sebuah gelas beling berisikan air bening. Sang lelaki muda bernama Shim Changmin beranjak untuk mengambil gelas tersebut. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Jung Yunho, lelaki yang tengah berbaring.

"Makasih, Min-ah," ucap Yunho dengan senyum lemas.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Tangannya terulur menempelkan telapaknya pada dahi lelaki kesayangannya. Panas langsung mendera telapak putih nan halusnya. Ia menutup mulut yang terbuka karena kaget. Matanya melotot dengan sorot khawatir.

"Hyung! Kamu sakit!" teriaknya.

Yunho terbatuk lagi. "Nggak kok. Cuma demam," ia menyesap air dengan mulut perih.

"Tapi itu tetap saja sakit," Changmin berkacak pinggang. Menatap Yunho dengan sangar. "Udah aku bilang kamu jangan latihan terus-terusan! Walau itu acara penting sekalipun!" tatapannya tajam setajam silet yang siap mengoyak Yunho perlahan namun pasti.

"T-tapi kan, Changminnie.."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Kamu ini nggak pernah dengerin aku ya!"

"K-kalau _–uhuk-_ aku nggak latihan nanti _Dance-_ku gagal, Changdollie,"

"Nggak mau tahu! Kalau kamu jadi sakit juga _performance_ kamu kan jadi keganggu! _The King of Stage-hyung_. Aku nonton kemarin. Aku senang penampilan kamu keren. Tapi ternyata akhirnya jadi sakit gini kan aku jadi sedih," ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

Yunho Cuma cemberut di kasurnya. Bergelung dengan selimut usang agar terhindar dari jeratan _Bambi_ imut yang sedang marah. Ia meraih bonekanya. Sama-sama _Bambi_. Membisikkan gumaman sayang pada benda mati itu kemudian memeluknya. Batuk-batuk dulu baru memejamkan mata. Ia kaget ketika cahaya menyerang. Rupanya Changmin yang menyingkap dengan bara api menguar.

"Tuh kan hyung nggak dengerin aku lagi,"

Yunho menatap sang _Bambi_ versi manusia dengan mata sayu. "Mau bobok~" ucapnya manja. "Pusing kamu marahin," dia memejamkan mata perlahan dengan lemas.

Changmin tersontak. "Eh? Hyung? M-maafin aku deh," ia menggaruk belakang kepala. "Aku emosi tadi,"

Yunho menggeleng. Jadi tambah pusing.

Changmin beringsut masuk ke dalam gelungan selimut usang Yunho. Sedikit menutup hidung karena selimutnya yang bau iler. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah orang dalam selimut ini, yang tak berdaya dan butuh perhatian lebih. Ia menatap wajah tampan hyung-nya dalam gelap. Seperti pertama bertemu. Walau gelap tapi masih tampak gantengnya.

Mereka berada dalam selimut yang bau namun nyaman dan hangat.

"Hyung aku beliin obat ya,"

"Iya,"

"Nanti mau makan apa? Aku yang masak,"

"Bubur saja,"

"Minumnya? Air putih saja ya, biar cepet sembuh,"

"Iya,"

"Mau aku pijat? Kata Appa pijatanku enak,"

"Boleh tuh,"

"Mau buah nggak?"

"Nggak ah. Nggak _mood_ makan buah,"

"Eh? Nggak boleh gitu hyung harus makan buah! Biar segar!"

"Iya deh terserah _–uhuk_-"

"Buah apa yang enak?"

"..Buah dada,"

".." Changmin sedikt merona. Ingin ditampar saja hyung-nya. Tapi ditahan mengingat sang hyung sedang sakit. "Aku serius, hyung!"

"Hmm.. buah apel, _pear_, dan lain-lain,"

"Oke, masuk _list_,"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Hyung selimutmu bau. Aku cuci ya nanti?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Aku ambil uang di dompetmu ya untuk beli yang tadi?"

".."

Jeda sejenak. Terdengar suara dengkuran keras seorang Jung Yunho. Changmin tersenyum. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada boneka dalam pelukan Yunho, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Tak perlu tahu apa yang ia bisikkan. Karena memang tidak penting. Ia membuka selimut. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tampaknya ia harus mencuci selimut Yunho setelah empunya sembuh.

.

.

"Obat sudah, bumbu untuk buburnya sudah, buah apel sudah, _pear_ sudah,"

Changmin mengeluarkan semua bungkusan-bungkusan yang ia tenteng sedari tadi. Ia baru saja pulang dari _Supermarket_ dekat rumah. Membawa berbungkus-bungkus belanjaan untuk Yunho. pakai uang Yunho tentu saja belinya. Karena ini untuk Yunho. haha.

Changmin mengenakan sebuah _Apron_ biru punya Yunho yang nampak sedikit besar di tubuhnya. Ia mulai mempersiapkan alat dan bahan. Inginnya membuat bubur. Karena Yunho minta bubur tadi. Untung tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Biasanya Yunho kalau sedang sakit memang aneh. Mintanya juga macam-macam. Kayak orang ngidam.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu dengan alat masak, bubur pun jadi. Simpel saja. ia menuangkan makanan bentuk cair itu ke dalam mangkuk lucu. Mengiris-iris beberapa jenis sayuran yang berwarna-warni untuk dijadikan _Garnish_ imut. Yunho seperti anak kecil. Harus dipancing dulu dengan yang beginian untuk makan kalau sedang tidak napsu.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk beserta segelas air mineral, lalu obat demam dan batuk ke dalam nampan. Lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar Yunho sambil membawa nampan itu. Ia jadi merasa pembantunya Yunho saja. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sering juga merawat keluarganya persis seperti ini. tapi ketika ia sakit, malah tidak ada yang merawatnya. Itu menyebalkan.

"Ayo, hyung makan dulu, habis itu minum obat,"

Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas dengan suara nyaring. Yunho yang sedang menungging dengan tidak berperike-Jung-an langsung mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Bias-bias sinar mentari yang mengintip lewat celah kamarnya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Changmin duduk di tepi kasur. Memandangi Yunho yang sedang meregangkan badan. Singlet longgarnya terbuka. Changmin _blushing_ karena melihat otot-otot yang keren.

"Sak..it, Minnie.." Yunho menggumam. Kesadaran belum penuh.

Changmin menepuk pipinya yang terasa panas. "Makanya, ayo makan dulu dan minum obat agar sakitnya hilang, hyung," ia memijat pelipis Yunho lembut.

Yunho melenguh nikmat. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Malas bangun. Nanti pusing," suaranya serak sekali.

"Harus bangun, ayolah,"

"Eung. Pusing,"

"Ne, aku tahu," Changmin menghela napas.

Yunho mengunyah sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

"Yasudah lah hyung tiduran saja, aku suapin. Sebentar, aku tata dulu bantalnya, ne," kata Changmin sambil menata bantal-bantal di kasur Yunho.

Agak sulit karena Yunho yang malas bangun dan hanya guling-gulingan. Tapi Changmin sabar. Ia telaten mengurus Yunho-hyung-nya yang sedang sakit. Kepala batu-nya Yunho bukannya melunak malah semakin keras sih jadinya kalau sakit. Changmin mengambil mangkuk bubur dan sendoknya. Ia menyendok sesendok bubur berisi sayur-sayur.

"Buka mulutnya,"

Yunho menutup mata. Mulutnya tidak terbuka. Ujung sendok Changmin sudah menempel di ujung bibirnya. Changmin cemberut. Sendoknya memaksa masuk ke mulut hati Yunho. Yunho melenguh malas.

"Ayo buka~ jangan kayak anak kecil gitu dong, hyung. Kamu udah.." Changmin mulai menghitung umur Yunho. "26 tahun, lho,"

Yunho yang sepertinya mendengar langsung membuka mulutnya. Sendok berisi bubur pun langsung melesat masuk. Rasa panas namun sedikit sedap mendera lidah Yunho. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan. Matanya membuka sedikit. Wajah khawatir Changmin menyerang penglihatannya.

"Makan yang banyak, habis itu diminum obatnya," ujar Changmin.

"Lidahku nggak bisa ngerasa, Cuma dikit, nggak napsu"

Changmin mendesah berat, menyendok kembali bubur buatannya. Ia tetap menyuapi Yunho sampai kenyang sekenyang kenyangnya. Yunho lama-lama pulih bisa bangun dan duduk juga. Tapi tetap disuapi. Baru sampai setengah mangkuk, Yunho menyuruhnya berhenti. Daripada makanannya nanti keluar lagi, yasudah Changmin berhenti. Kemudian dia memberikan Yunho segelas air dan pil obat. Namun tangan Yunho menepisnya.

"Min-ah, aku nggak bisa minum itu," Yunho menunjuk gelas dan obat di tangan Changmin.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Ugh.. nggak bisa tertelan, takut,"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, hyung,"

"Nggak mau,"

"Nanti kamu nggak sembuh gimana?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau. Kamu mau aku tersedak lalu mati?" alis Yunho mengerut cemas.

Changmin balas mengerut. "Kamu nggak bakal mati kok Cuma gara-gara nelan pil,"

"Mungkin aja. Pahit juga,"

"Aish.. kalau sama air jadi nggak pahit, hyung. Emang kamu nggak pernah minum obat?"

Yunho terdiam. "Eum.. aku jarang sakit sih. Biasanya juga disuntik,"

Changmin mengangguk. "Terus gimana?"

Yunho mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Juga tidak peduli. Sakitnya kan hanya demam. Dikompres dengan air es sedikit dan istirahat sehari semalam juga sudah sembuh. Changmin ini lebay sampai-sampai beli obat dan mengurusnya segala. Tapi ia juga senang sih karena Changmin khawatir padanya.

"Hmm.. pakai cara ini deh,"

Tiba-tiba Changmin berujar. Yunho menatap Changmin. Changmin membuka kemasan pil-nya, mengambilnya, lalu meletakan pil ukuran agak besar itu di tengah lidahnya. Ia mengisi mulutnya dengan air sampai pipinya menggembung seperti _Hamster_. Yunho ingin tertawa, tapi juga bingung. Dia yang sakit, kenapa Changmin yang meminum obatnya.

Yunho menahan napasnya ketika badan Changmin maju ke depan. Wajahnya yang memang sudah panas karena sakit bertambah panas. Wajah imut Changmin dengan pipi gembul-nya berada tepat beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Mata _Bambi_ Changmin mengedip polos kemudian menutup. Yunho yang tidak peka akan keadaan juga menutup matanya. Sampailah benda lembut dan basah di bibir hati Yunho. Mulut Yunho tak sengaja membuka karena Changmin yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

_**Brusshh..**_

"Eung.. _–gluk- uhuk-uhuk.._"

Itu suara Yunho. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada gumpalan air yang masuk ke mulutnya. Juga benda padat rasa pahit yang mampir, tidak sengaja tertelan beserta air yang sampai keluar dari mulutnya. ia terbatuk. Tersedak. Yang tadi itu cukup ekstrem. Dan penyerangnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang sahabat, Shim Changmin.

Yunho melotot setelah terbatuk. Jemari-jemari mungil dan halus milik Changmin yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyapu sekitar bibir Yunho dengan hati-hati. Yunho mendongak, langsung diserang dengan cengiran _Innocent_ milik Changmin yang menyilaukan.

"Maaf ya, hyung aku buat kaget. Tapi nggak apa kan? Jadi bisa minum obat tuh," Changmin terkikik.

Yunho melongo. Setelah sadar beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya tambah panas. Jangan sampai sakitnya malah tambah parah setelah minum obat.

"Hyung? Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh. Kok bisa sih orang ini tenang-tenang saja dan bertanya dengan polos begitu sehabis mencium sahabatnya sendiri. "Kamu.. nyium aku?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terluncur dari bibirnya.

Changmin menggaruk leher. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan merah. "M-mianhae, hyung. B-biar kamu minum obatnya, makanya begitu," wajahnya semakin menunduk dan merah.

"Ya ampun.. Haha.. cara kamu aneh. Siapa yang ajarin?"

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Eung? Siapa ya? Aaa.. kepikiran sendiri tadi. Aku nggak tahu. Aku nggak salah kan, hyung?"

Rasanya ingin Yunho tarik saja pipi gembil Changmin. "Huft.. kamu nggak salah kok," ia menenangkan jantungnya kembali.

Changmin tertawa malu.

.

.

Sesi makan dan minum obat selesai, sekarang saatnya sesi memijat. Changmin sudah siap dengan minyak _zaitun_ miliknya di tangan. Karena Yunho tidak punya minyak apa-apa, akhirnya pakai minyak _zaitun_ miliknya yang ia bawa di tas. Biasanya untuknya wangi-wangian.

Changmin duduk di tengah kasur dengan Yunho duduk di depannya telanjang dada. Kepala Yunho menyender pada bantal yang dipasang di tembok. Ketika ingin memijat, Changmin malu-malu untuk mengusap punggung liat Yunho. wajahnya memerah sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho yang asik tidur.

"Hyung, memang masih pusing?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Eung? Sudah baikkan sih. Tapi maunya tidur,"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia menghilangkan rasa malunya, tangannya dengan lihai menari di punggung Yunho. Yunho melenguh nyaman merasakan tangan Changmin di punggungnya. "Jangan ketiduran, ne, hyung. Aku sulit pindahinnya nanti,"

"Ehem.." Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal bulu angsanya.

"Hyung pasti pegal ya,"

"Hm?"

"_Dance_ hyung itu semangat sekali. Hyung itu seperti yang jadi bintangnya, bukan artisnya. _The King of Stage_. Aku sampai terpesona, lho,"

Yunho menoleh. "Wah.. beneran? Nggak ah, biasa aja,"

"Bener kok. Aku selalu suka lihat hyung _Dance_. Karisma Jung Yunho itu langsung menguar,"

Yunho tersipu dipuji begitu. "Aku juga suka.. dengerin kamu nyanyi,"

"Eh?" tangan Changmin berhenti.

"Iya.. suara kamu itu merdu banget. Aku sampai merinding kalau kamu lagi dapat _Solo_ di _Choir_ kamu. Dadaku berdesir. Setiap kamu mencapai nada tinggi itu juga. Kamu hebat banget deh, Chwangdollie. Sayang jarang dapat _Solo_ yah,"

Kini giliran Changmin yang tersipu. "Hyuuung~~ suaraku itu masih rata-rata, jadi jarang dapat _Solo_-nya,"

"Menurutku suara kamu _Number 1_, kok. eh, ayodong, Minnie, lanjutin mijitnya. Tangan kamu enak lho,"

Changmin tertawa. "Ne, hyung. Makasih..,"

"Makasih.. juga,"

Hening kembali tercipta. Rasanya ada suatu kalimat yang kurang terucap. Kalimat sakral yang sanggup mewakili perasaan mereka. Kalimat yang sepertinya hanya akan tertanam dalam hati mereka. Masih tertanam. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang tahu kapan kalimat itu akan terucap. Mereka butuh penantian. Tapi akankah mereka berlari untuk memutus penantian itu? Agar kalimat pereda kekosongan terucap.

'_I Love You~'_

Mungkin begitulah isi bunyi tersebut.

.

.

Setelah mengurus Yunho dan merapikan kamar Yunho yang bagai kapal pecah terserang badai, Changmin membersihkan diri di kamar mandi Yunho dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Entah apa hyung-ya itu masih bisa hidup atau tidak kalau ia tinggal. Tapi bagaimana juga Appa dan adik-adiknya di rumah? Walau ada bibi dan pamannya di rumah tapi kan selalu ia yang mengurus mereka. Belum terbiasa sih dengan orang lain.

Ia melongok, Yunho sedang menyender pada kepala kasur dengan _Gadget_ di tangannya. Ia menghela napas. "Hyung kalau mau sembuh jangan main itu dulu, nanti pusing kamu nambah, lho," ucapnya mengingatkan Yunho.

Yunho cengengesan, lalu meletakkan _Gadget_-nya di lemari. Ia melihat Changmin yang sudah rapi. tatapannya jadi memelas. "Changmin-ah mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut sok imut.

Changmin mengernyit jijik. Imut sih. Tapi.. "Ne, aku mau pulang," jawab Changmin.

"Waaaeeee?"

"Mau mengurus Appa, Sooyeon, Jiyeon,"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kamu bilang ada Shim-Jumma dan Shim-Jusshi di rumah, kan mereka yang mengurus Appa dan adik-adikmu,"

Changmin duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tapi aku udah setengah harian lho di sini, hyung. Mereka kangen nanti. Biasanya yang ngurus mereka kan aku. Belum biasa sama ahjumma dan ahjusshi,"

"Hanya setengah hari. Setengah hari! Nginep dong, Changmin-ah," pinta Yunho. nadanya lebih memelas.

Changmin mengerutkan alis. "Nggak mau! Emang aku pembantu hyung apa?"

"_uhuk.. uhuk_!" Yunho pura-pura batuk. Ia masuk kedalam selimut dan pura-pura menggigil. Changmin memutar bola matanya. Dasar hyung-nya manja.

"Iya.. iya aku nginep! Puas!" Changmin meninggalkan Yunho untuk mengganti bajunya.

Yunho hanya menyengir sumringah.

.

.

Setelah mengganti baju dengan _T-Shirt_ dan _Shortpants_, Changmin menuju tasnya. Ia mencari _Handphone_-nya. rencana menghubungi Appa-nya untuk memberitahu kalau ia akan menginap di rumah Yunho malam ini. Tapi ternyata pulsanya habis. Jadi ia meminjam _Handphone_ Yunho dahulu. Ia menelpon di sofa ruang tengah dengan Yunho yang sedang makan buah di sampingnya. Entah kenapa Yunho sering meliriknya curiga.

"Yoboseyo?" ucap Changmin.

"Ne, Yunho-sshi?" jawab suara berat di ujung sana.

"Appa, ini aku Changmin,"

"Oh, Chami! Kamu kemana aja dari tadi? Kok nggak pulang-pulang?" tanya sang Appa dengan nada suara khawatir.

Changmin tertawa. "Aku ke rumah Yunho-hyung. Ini pakai _HP_-nya. Appa, aku nginep di rumah Yunho hyung ya malam ini,"

Jeda sebentar. "Eh? Terus yang mau mengurus Appa di rumah siapa kalau kamu nginep?"

Changmin cemberut. "Kan ada ahjumma dan ahjusshi,"

"Tapi Appa kangen~" sang Appa merajuk.

Changmin terkikik. "Baru setengah hari kok, Appa,"

"Hmm.. Appa nggak suka kalau Yoochun dan Junsu yang mengurus Appa," Changmin bisa membayangkan kalau Appa-nya tengah cemberut di seberang sana.

"Wae?"

"Mereka kan sukanya anak kecil. Jadi mereka Cuma main sama Jae, Jiyeon dan Sooyeon. Appa diasingkan, Sayang. Lalu Junsu itu cerewet dan marah-marah mulu. Berisik. Suaranya kayak lumba-lumba. Walau lebih cerewetan kamu T^T,"

Changmin hanya tertawa. "Aku nginap sehari aja kok, Appa. Besok pulang. Yunho lagi sakit. Kasihan. Sendirian. Haha," Changmin melirik Yunho sambil cekikikan, yang dilirik hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan polosnya. Nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh.. Ya ampun.. semoga cepat sembuh deh. Dan.. semoga dia nggak ngapai-ngapin kamu ya, Aegie~"

Changmin _blushing_. "Eh? I-iya.. tentu,"

"Baik-baik di sana, ne. Besok Sooyeon ke sana antar baju untuk kamu. Appa juga tadi sempat beli _Sushi_ ada yang lebih. Nanti Appa hangatkan, ne,"

"Aaah~ makasih Appa. Paipai~"

"Ne, Paipai~"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang layar _Handphone_ yang ber-_Wallpaper_ anjing milik Yunho, Taepoong. Yunho memerhatikan dengan gigi yang terus menggerus sepotong daging buah _Pear_ yang telah digigitnya. Mata tidak fokus ke _Televisi_. Changmin menggerakkan jarinya di layar besar _Handphone_ Yunho. sungguh. Ia penasaran dengan benda canggih ini. Karena stelah 2 tahun berteman, ia tak pernah boleh menyentuh _HP_ Yunho. paling hanya untuk bermain dan menelpon. Ada apa sih di benda ini? apakah sesuatu yang rahasia?

Changmin membuka _Gallery_, menemukan sebuah folder bernama "Chwang-dollie". Apa-apaan itu? memakai nama panggilannya untuk dibuat nama folder mencurigakan. Ketika ia memencet folder itu, terdengar bunyi _Alert_, menandakan folder yang terkunci. Yunho langsung melotot, merampas _Hp_ tercinta dari tangan jahil penjajah. Kemudian ia menge-_check_ _HP_-nya. menghela napas karena Changmin tak berhasil membukanya.

Changmun memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Hyuuung~ kok gak boleh buka sih?"

Yunho menggeleng, menatap Changmin tajam dengan mulut mengerucut. Ia mematikan _Hp_-nya dengan sekali pencet. "Rahasia,"

"Ih.. biasanya juga hyung kalau punya rahasia langsung diceritakan. Itu kenapa nama _folder_-nya pakai nama panggilanmu untukku begitu?"

"Nggak perlu tahu!"

Changmin melempar boneka _Bambi_ yang sedari tadi duduk di tengahnya dan Yunho. telak mengenai wajah Yunho yang merengut. Pelototannya bertambah.

"Changmin!" sembur Yunho marah.

Changmin menjulurkan lidah. Matanya kembali ke _Televisi_ dengan santai. Ia tak menyadari. Jantung Yunho yang kini berdentum cepat. Yunho menatap layar _HP_-nya yang kini berwarna hitam. Ia melihat pantulan wajah dirinya di layar itu. meski remang-remang dan hanya terkena cahaya _TV_, ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang penuh lega.

_Folder_ lamanya hampir saja ketahuan.

.

.

"Hyung aku tidur di mana?" tanya Changmin. ia baru selesai mandi dan melakukan rutinitas kulit malamnya. Kalau melihat waktu, kini sudah tengah malam. Tidak biasanya ia begadang. Tapi besok ia libur kerja kuliah dan kerja sambilan sebagai penyanyi _Cafe_ malam hari. Jadi tak apa.

Yunho berbalik dari posisi tidurnya yang tadinya membelakangi Changmin jadi menghadap Changmin. "Biasanya tidur dimana?" alinya naik satu.

Changmin membuat pose berpikir. "Di kamar tamu,"

"Nah! Tidur saja di sana,"

Napas Changmin tercekat. "Hyung, kamu tahu kan kamar tamu banyak kecoak-nya!"

"Iya tahu,"

"Dan hyung tahu kan aku takut kecoak!"

Yunho mengangguk. Pusingnya hilang. Keajaiban. Nggak juga sih. Dia jarang sakit dan kalau sakit bisa sembuh cepat.

"Terakhir kali aku menginap di sana pagi-pagi sudah ada kecoak menempel di piyama-ku, hyung! Kamu nggak mau kan aku teriak-teriak kayak dulu lagi,"

"Terus?"

"Aku.. tidur sama hyung, ne?" Changmin mendekat. Badannya menumpu pada lutut, tangan menangkup di depan dada, matanya memelas. "Ne, ne?"

Yunho menjauh. "Tidak! Boleh!" tolaknya.

"Hyung _pwease_.." mata Changmin semakin memelas.

Yunho tetap menggelng. Kepalanya masuk dalam selimut. Tinggal matanya yang menyembul. "Kamu mau tidur dimana emangnya? Aku suka nendang kalau tidur. Nanti kamu aku tedang-tendang mau?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok hyung!"

"Yakin..?"

"_100%!"_

"Nggak ah!"

"Aaaaaah~ hyung jahat sama Minnie~ _please_, hyung~ _Naem Naem Mi~"_

Yunho menutup matanya erat. Dia tidak akan jatuh dalam Aegyo Changmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. Ia menunjuk sebuah kantung tidur di pojok ruangan. "Kamu tidur pakai itu aja! Yasudah hyung ngantuk! Mau tidur dulu, ne,"

Suara dengkuran terdengar. Changmin merengut. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus tidur di kantung tidur-nya Yunho. Padahal ranjang Yunho itu sangat nyaman walau selimutnya bau. Ia menggelar kantung tidur dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Apa dia bisa tidur? Karena belum bisa tidur, Changmin menyalakan lampu kembali.. Takut ada hantu. Juga ingin baca _Novel_ yang baru dibelikan Appa-nya. Lumayan buat ngantuk. Kalau Yunho sih tenang saja. dia biasa tidur di keadaan terang seperti ini.

Setelah setengah jam membaca buku, akhirnya Changmin tidur. Dia lupa mematikan lampu. Kacamata masih menempel di matanya yang terpejam dan buku masih setia menyangkut di antara jepitan jemarinya. Ia tidur dengan damai. Bisa tahu dari dengkuran halusnya. Sepertinya ia lelah telah mengurus Yunho seharian ini. begadang juga.

Mungkin karena lampu yang menyilaukan, Yunho mengerjapkan mata. Ia bingung melihat lampu yang menyala. Belum pagi, juga belum siang. Ia mendudukkan diri. Kesadaran belum sampai _100%,_ masih _Loading_ lah istilahnya. Ternyata setelah sadar, pandangannya berhenti pada seonggok manusia yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut di samping ranjangnya. Manusia menyerupai malaikat. Ia tersenyum tipis. Entah terpesona atau lucu. Manusia yang bernama Shim Changmin tidur dengan tidak _elite_-nya. Kacamata miring, mulut terbuka sedikit dan buku di tangan. Lama-lama ia kasihan juga. Jadi ia berdiri dan menghampiri _Sleeping Beauty_ itu.

Dilepaskannya kacamata Changmin. tidak rela rasanya. Chagmin kan sangat menggemaskan jika memakai kacamata. Tapi kalau saat tidur kelihatannya jadi tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia beralih pada sebuah _Novel_ tebal di tangan Changmin. Ia membuka sedikit _Novel_ milik Changmin. langsung memasang tampang jijik melihat _Novel_ tebal tanpa gambar yang teronggok lemas. Segera disingkirkannya kumpulan kertas berisi fiksi itu.

Kini tak terasa jemari-nya sudah sampai pada pipi halus Changmin. Walau berbayang bayangan Yunho, tapi Changmin cantik. Jemarinya bergerak dan menari di pipi gembil itu. Mengelus dan meraba pelan. Sangat hati-hati. Ia merinding. Halusnya minta dicium aja. Changmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, alisnya mengerut. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali damai.

"Eung.. hyung.. mendokusei," gumam Changmin. Yunho tertawa kecil. Changmin mimpi dia. Tapi sepertinya Yunho menjengkelkan dalam mimpi Changmin.

"Changmin-ah.. mau tidur di kasur hyung, ne?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya mengelus surai madu Changmin, menatanya agar tak terlalu menutupi wajah manis sang malaikat kecil.

Changmin mengangguk polos.

Yunho tertawa lagi. Changmin sangat jujur kalau sedang tertidur. "Okay.. hyung gendong, ne?"

Anggukkan lagi.

Dengan itu, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh jenjang Changmin dari kantung mini. Tidak sulit. Ia kan sering ke-_Gym_ dan sudah melatih otot-otot-nya. Juga badan Changmin yang lebih ringan. Changmin yang tiba-tiba diangkat sepertinya kaget. Ia bangun dari tidurnya namun masih setengah sadar. Matanya memerah terlihat lelah dan ngantuk.

"Hyung~" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Ssshh.. tidur lagi, Min-ah, ayo,"

Changmin membalas dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pundak Yunho. yunho berjalan ke ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan badan Changmin di kasurnya dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan Changmin yang tertidur kembali. Selanjutnya ia menidurkan diri sendiri di tempat kosong sebelah Changmin.

"Hyung.. _G'Nite_," ucap Changmin mengagetkan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh, melihat Changmin yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"_G'Nite_, Minnie. Sarang..–" ia berhenti. Belum. Belum saatnya.

Yunho mendekatkan diri ke badan Changmin lalu menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Sebelum masuk ke alam mimpinya, Yunho mengecup pelipis Changmin dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Mengharap Changmin mendapat mimpi indah setelah mendapat kecupan dari pangeran tampan sepertinya.

Ia tertidur. Mengucap harapan agar ia bisa tidur berdua dengan Changmin di masa depan. Dengan status berbeda tentunya.

.

.

"Changmin-aaaaaahhhh~~ _Wake up, wake up_!"

Teriakan kencang Yunho membangunkan Changmin di pagi hari yang tenang itu. Ia terpaksa mengangkat kaki dari mimpi indah yang tengah dialaminya dengan mata melotot. Ia terduduk. Mengacak rambut frustasi karena sebal. Padahal mimpinya sedang enak-enaknya. Jadi terkenal dan punya banyak uang. Matanya melotot sangar pada Yunho yang kini tengah melompat-lompat di kasurnya. Changmin memiringkan kepala kemudian.

"Eh? Hyung sudah sembuh?" tanyanya. Rasa marah pada Yunho lenyap entah kemana.

Yunho mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin malam. Tapi karena kamu yang ngurusin aku terus jadi aku ngebiarin kamu aja. Hehe.." tangannya membentuk _'Peace'_.

Changmin _Sweatdrop_. "Yunho hyung yang gendong aku ke kasur apa aku yang ngelindur lagi?"

"A.. mungkin kamu ngelindur, Min," jawab Yunho polos.

"Eh? Iya kah? Rasanya tadi malam badanku ada yang ngangkat. Pas buka mata nggak tahunya itu kamu, hyung. Bener aku yang ngelindur?"

Yunho salah tingkah. "I-iya kali,"

"Ang! Jangan-jangan ada kamu jadi-jadian, hyung! Gimana dong?" Changmin panik sendiri.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Iya deh ngaku. Aku yang gendong. Lagian kasihan kamu tidur di situ. Aku yang penah tidur di situ aja nggak nyaman sama sekali,"

Changmin mengelus dada. "Huft.." ia melihat penampilan Yunho sekarang. "Hyung? Mau olahraga? Pakai kaus dan celana _Training_?"

"Iya! Ayo ikut, Min-ah!" seru Yunho semangat. Ia kembali meloncat-loncat pada tempat tidur, membuatt Changmin ikut terlonjak karena guncangan.

"_Stop! Stop! Stop it_, hyung!" teriak Changmin ramai.

Yunho langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur begitu saja. dengan cengiran bodoh khas yunho yang terpahat di bibirnya. Changmin capek sendiri melihat Yunho. ia berdiri. Langsung meregangkan badannya dan membuat suatu gerakan Stretching. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia bingung. Pada stamina Yunho. Baru saja sembuh sudah banyak gerak seperti tadi. Sebenarnya Eomma-nya ngidam apa saat mengandung Yunho? Besi?

"Tunggu aku, hyung. Mau ganti baju dan cuci muka dulu," pamit Changmin yang langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Aku menekan dada kiriku. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak jauh di dalam sana. Cepat sekali. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi pagi. Saat aku bangun. Menemukan Changmin yang berbaring lemah di sampingku. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku turun. Entah mengapa. Aku sakit. Jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Aku merasakan firasat aneh saat ini.

"Hyung, aku sudah siap!"

Aku memerhatikan Changmin yang sedang mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Ia memakai _Hoodie_ dan celana _Training_ sekarang. aku mengagumi kejenjangan kakinya yang sangat _Sexy_ saat terbalut kain longgar itu. Namun.. _Here I go again_. Jantungku malah semakin tak karuan melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Hyung? Kok bengong sih? Waeyo? Kamu tidak enak badan lagi?" Changmin menghampiriku.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba tertawa walau tidak bisa. "Ng-nggak apa-apa kok, Changminnie. A-ayo kita jalan. Nanti malah kesiangan, hehe.." tawaku terdengar sumbang.

Changmin menatapku canggung. Tapi ia mulai menarik tanganku keluar rumah. Ketika di luar, ada tetanggaku, seorang nenek tua sedang menyapu halaman. Ia menyapa kami kemudian melanjutkan acara sapu-menyapunya. Sempat protes karena berisik dari rumahku tadi pagi.

"Ayo hyung! Kita lari dari rumahmu ke rumahku, ne!" Changmin meloncat semangat. Mengundang tawa dariku dan nenek itu.

"Kajja!"

Dan kami mulai berlari. Tidak berlari sungguhan. Hanya _jogging_. Dengan penuh tawa dan canda di sepanjang jalan. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku mulai merasakannya lagi. Jadi aku menggenggam tangan Changmin selagi berlari. Changmin menatapku bingung. Sedangkan aku mengedikkan bahu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Changmin-ah.. jangan.. lepas,"

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan itu. sepertinya Changmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Ia terus berlari mendahuluiku. Kalau aku mengatakan ini kosong, maka kami berlari dalam kekosongan. Aku merasa kosong karena ia seakan tuli akan perkataanku tadi. Kosong karena tanganku sudah terpisah oleh tangannya yang mulai bebas. Aku ingin meraih tangan itu. namun sang pemilik malah mengencangkan kecepatan berlarinya. Ia telah melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang merupakan rumahnya.

Ia terus berlari tanpa memerdulikan aku yang tertinggal karena merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Tak sadar, ketika ia sedang berjalan di pertigaan jalan, hendak menyebrang, ada sebuah mobil melaju. Mobil hitam. Melaju dengan jalur yang tidak menentu. Beberapa kali oleng menyentuh pot tanaman.

Tidak!

Changmin yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan mobil itu tetap berjalan menyebrang.

Tidak! Changmin!

"Appa~"

Changmin berhenti di tengah. Ia melambai pada Appa-nya yang baru keluar dari rumah. Aku membeku. Mobil itu semakin mendekat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Inikah firasat buruk yang aku rasakan sedari tadi.

Kumohon waktu berhentilah!

Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Changmin..

.

.

_**CKIIITT!**_

_**BRUKK!**_

"Ch-CHANGMIN-ah!"

.

.

_Apa cukup waktu.. pikirku kembali._

_Cepatlah terucap._

_Belum saatnya._

_Kapan._

_Bukan masalah waktu._

_Ini masalah kesempatan._

_Akankah ada kesempatan untuk bersamamu._

_._

_._

_**TBC~**_

_._

_._

_Sudah 2 tahun berlalu.._

_Tapi ini masih flashback_

_Maaf kalau alurnya jadi tiba-tiba cepat.._

_Arigatou sudah membaca dan me-review_

_Juga yang sudah read n review chapter 2.. _


End file.
